Bite me
by gracedkelly
Summary: What happens when Kida sees all of her friends been slaughtered before her own eyes? What if her rescuer is a handsome/dangerous/annoying-to-death vampire? What if that vampire wants to claim her? What if Kida begins to feel the same way? Completed!
1. Prologue: But it hurts when I think

_Author's Note: Hey, you!_

_This is my first vampstory, so don't be too hard on me, guys :D_

_Eeerhm. What's there to say? The story is kinda really sad the first ten chapters or so, but it gets better. Eerhm. All the characters are mine, I do not steal them or something. So if they do look like yours it's just coincidence. Do review, otherwise I can't know if it's good or not. (I'll always use a line out of a song to begin my chapter with.)_

_Okay, guess that was it... Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue: But it hurts when I think**

**(Gwen Stefani)**

I couldn't believe he did that to me.

To me! I mean, I was his girlfriend, his best friend even and he just threw me away.

What the hell did I do wrong to get hurt like this?! Of course it was the classic story, I thought bitterly.

My best friend.

I should have known. Of course they were gonna throw it in my face; I was blind. So blind. God, how couldn't I see this happening? What was wrong with me?

I pushed my legs to go a little bit faster. The sound of my shoes pounding on the pavement echoed back to me. It gave me the chills. I tried to keep my breathing even, but as soon as the tears poured down I gave up on it.

"On my birthday nonetheless," I sobbed, while running.

It was true. Today - the fifth of January - I became sixteen years old. Happy Sweet Sixteen, right? I was old enough to drive a car, for crying out loud! But I couldn't keep any of my boyfriends? How lame was that? But it wasn't my fault…

How could he have done this to me?

I heard them yelling my name…

They could yell all they want, I wasn't coming back. Not this time. I came to a stop, a couple blocks away from them. I walked into an alley and leaned against a wall.

How could he? After I told him what my last boyfriend did to me? I guess he didn't want damaged goods. I yelled his name furiously. I hate him. Oh, how I hate him.

Okay, so I hate my ex-boyfriend, but I hate myself the most. After all, I was so stupid to believe him, wasn't I? He didn't love me, he didn't care for me. He didn't want me. Heck… Maybe he faked his 'love' for me all this time so he could get closer to my best friend.

Ugh. I banged my head against the wall. Over and over and over, but I think you get the picture. I only stopped when I started to get a serious headache.

I wasn't good enough for him, was I?

Miranda, my very best friend, was way smarter than I am. She's so much cuter than me. Hotter, sweeter. She'd do anything for a friend in need.

Ugh and I'm selfish, ugly, and dumb. Everything she's not.

No. I shook my head and cringed from the pain that shot through my head.

I was good enough for him, right?

He wasn't good enough for me. That was so true. I only had to repeat it a billion times in my head before I would believe it. I sighed and wiped away the tears.

It was time to grow up. Maybe I'd turn lesbian or something. I totally have had it with boys.

Adam probably took the apple and blamed Eve. Men were, are and will always be rats. You can't trust them, but you can't wipe them out either. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

I swear to God, that I'm on a mission, I thought. No man will ever hurt me again.

Boy, was I wrong.


	2. It was awesome but we lost it

First chapter up!

* * *

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**(Miley Cyrus)**

I walked into class like nothing had happened at all.

Miranda had - as always - kept a seat for me. I didn't even look at her, while I walked straight to the back and sat down in a corner all by myself. It didn't really matter. I'd rather sit alone today than be all 'friendly' with Miranda.

I felt her eyes on me but I kept looking straight ahead. Miranda and Samuel - my-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend - had left my voicemail full of messages. I knew they wanted to talk to me. But just because they wanted to talk to me, doesn't mean I'm gonna. I'm not at their beck and call, anymore, right?

They can stick their 'I'm so sorrys' and their 'It wasn't what it looked likes' where the sun don't shine.

I am mad, Okay! I think I had the damn right to be angry with them. I wasn't the one who cheated on her girlfriend! I didn't lie to my best friend!

Okay… So maybe I did lie, sometimes. But not about something like this! What kind of person does that anyway?

I'm gonna put this out of my mind and listen to the teacher. Dwelling on all this has to be bad for my health or somthin'.

"Good morning, bananas," he greeted us with a cheery smile.

Some of us greeted him back, while others grinned like crazy. I never said that my English teacher was normal…

"How are you today?" He didn't wait for our answer. "Are you ready for your two daytrip tomorrow?"

We murmured something in return.

"A little bit sleepy, are we now?"

I raised my shoulders, together with a few others. I could feel his eyes linger on me for a moment.

"Kida, come to me after class?"

I frowned and nodded. Did he have something to tell me? Ugh, whatever. I already had too many things to think about. I really could miss this one.

As a good girl I stopped by after class.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Trottle?" His last name always made me giggle… Well, not always because I wasn't giggling at that moment.

Erm… It wasn't really the last name's fault.

"Yes, Kida. You looked so depressed… Is there something wrong? You weren't sitting besides Miranda either. Is there something I should know about?"

I almost rolled my eyes. "No, sir," I replied politely.

"Are you sure?" His eyes bore into mine.

I repeated my previous answer.

"Okay. If something changes or," he hesitated, "you want to talk about something… I'm a teacher for something."

I smiled. "I really appreciate that, Mr. Trottle, but there's nothing wrong. I swear." I crossed my fingers behind my back.

He smiled back and nodded once. "Alright, you can go."

He didn't have to say that twice, I almost flew my way out of the classroom. If even Mr. Trottle noticed that there was something wrong with me… Was I being that obvious? I glanced at my chest. Nope, no hole. So they couldn't know or notice it from there. For a second I was really glad, because if Mr. Trottle had noticed a hole between my breasts… Well, let's just say I'd have to worry about what his eyes were doing there…

The day passed rather quickly and I was happy when it was finally over. I had managed to avoid Miranda and Samuel all day - believe me, it wasn't as easy as it sounds.

I was walking over to my car when someone grasped my wrist. I knew before I looked who it was. I'd recognize that aftershave anywhere.

"Leave me alone," I hissed angrily. How dared he? He had no right to grasp my wrist!

"You know I won't, Kida." I had a hard time trying to resist scratching his eyeballs out. "I just want to talk to you. There's nothing wrong with that. Look, what happened yesterday… I didn't think-"

"That I would catch you in the middle of… it?" I barked, well not really 'barked'. I'm not a dog… But it sounded like it. Pretty scary, though.

His eyes widened. "No, no, no! Not what I was gonna say-"

I closed my eyes. "Why won't you understand? I don't give a damn about what you were going to say to me." I pulled my wrist free. "Now, go stalk someone else."

He didn't like the sound of that. "I'm not stalking you."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"A - Will you please stop it?"

"Why?" he smirked. "Afraid I'd win?"

I narrowed my eyes. Ugh, this guy brought the worst out of me. "No, I'm afraid my fist will get bloody when I break your nose!"

He grinned. "That's what I always liked about you, Kid. You may look cute, but you're not." Somehow that statement got to me. I wasn't cute? I guess you could read it off my face, because Samuel's grin vanished.

"Not what I meant," he defended himself almost immediately.

"I think it's exactly what you meant," I stated quietly. "Samuel-"

"Kida-" he interrupted.

"LISTEN AND SHUT UP. I'M TALKING HERE!" Whoops. Guess I was a little mad… Again. Shock flashed through his eyes. Good, he noticed it too - that I was mad, I mean.

"We started off pretty well, don't you think? All romantic and stuff. Gosh, you even bought me roses to win me over." The memory almost brought a smile upon my face. Almost. "And win me over you did. You must have been so proud of yourself. What? How long have you two been sleeping together? Probably from day one, right?"

"You wouldn't sleep-"

"Oh. So that makes it all better? Because I am NOT a slut and wouldn't sleep with you? Well, I guess if I were a guy I'd fuck my girlfriend's best friend too." His eyes turned away from me.

I could tell from his expression that he felt uncomfortable. Good. I returned to my little speech. "But as you can see, I am not. Last time I checked I still had breasts. So can you tell me why you did that, Samuel?"

"We didn't mean-"

"To be caught. Blah blah, yeah I already know that. That's not what I meant. I want you to give me one reason to do such a thing." He stayed silent. "Well? Lost your tongue?"

"Kida, this is not fair." I turned around and looked my best friend in the eye.

"Life's not fair, get over it." I saw the hurt on her face and knew I was being a bitch. I didn't really care, though. They had it coming.

"Samuel," I said once again turning around to look at him, "in case you haven't noticed. We're over." I slapped him pretty hard in his face and stalked away.

I hadn't noticed that a little crowd had gathered around us so I had to push my way out. Some girls were looking at me worriedly, some guys were too. I guess word got around pretty fast - I'm sure my yelling had something to do with it too.

I pushed everyone aside, to get into my car. Without even caring to put my seatbelt on, I started the engine and drove away. "Good. That went well," I commented myself. "Deserves a-a nine, maybe a-a-a… ten." I began sobbing and pulled the car aside, before I killed someone by bumping my killing machine into theirs.

I can be a though bitch, but that's all a big show. At the moment you can compare me with a toddler who has just lost his blanket. Yep, I feel that way exactly. I wanted my blanket back. Samuel. I began crying harder. "I-I have to stop this," I murmured. This couldn't be healthy. I wiped the tears from my face and started the car again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home!" I yelled, while closing the front door with my foot.

"Kitchen," I heard my mom yelling back. I dumped my bag onto the floor and walked towards the kitchen. My voice still sounded a little hoarse from crying. I hoped that my mother wouldn't notice.

"Hi," I greeted. One syllable was good. You couldn't really hear the hoarseness of my voice in one syllable…

"How was school?"

"Fine," I answered. My mother nodded and I noticed that she was actually reading a book. Breaking Dawn. Ugh. Really hated the book. I loved Twilight, loved Edward, loved Jacob, loved Bella… But Breaking Dawn just failed to do the job. I adored Book II, though. "Isn't that mine?"

"Yes."

"Mom-" I started protesting.

"Hush, Kida. They're getting married."

I rolled my eyes. "Just, please, keep water away from it." My last book she borrowed drowned. I remembered throwing it away. My mom ignored me and I went upstairs. In my room I plopped down and turned the TV on. There wasn't much on it. Only talk shows.

I hated talk shows with a passion. I could kill Dr. Phil and those other know-it-alls. I decided to watch a cartoon. Spongebob to be exact. I always had something with the sea, so I was rather fascinated with this cartoon. After ten minutes it began to bore me, though.

I looked at my cell phone when it rang and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kida? We need to-" Miranda tried to tell me something, but I didn't let her.

"Miranda, you're the last person I want to talk with."

"Yes. Yes! I understand that, but we won't let a guy get between us, right?"

I rolled my eyes. She was such a bitch. "Nice talking to you too. Bye." I hung up and threw my phone against the wall. It fell on the ground in three pieces.

"Oh, not good," I whispered. Well, I knew what I was going to do now… Try putting my phone back together. If this thing is broken because of her, she so is dead to me…again.


	3. Dirty shrieking devils

O my God! I love you guys!

Britnay: Whaa! My first reviewer! Awesome : D Thank you!!

Emily: Yes, I did say that the first chapters would be kind of sad xD But there's this weird thing about me... I love to write sarcastic things, funny things, etc. So these chapters are really difficult for me to write :') But I have no idea how else to write the story! Oh, I love to make people love so I'm really happy if you did! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story too!

writer-girl7191: Whaa! Thank you *blushes*

ravemacarthie: Danke for your review! : D

R&R!

* * *

** Dirty shrieking devils**

**(Pocahontas)**

Beeeeeeeeep.

Beeeeeeeeep.

Beeep, beeep, beep.

I groaned. What the hell? That sounded like my alarm clock. Which Devil had put it on? I opened an eye and groaned even louder. It was five A.M. Were they crazy? I turned my alarm clock off, turned around and fell back to sleep.

"KIDA! KIIIIDAAA! Come on! You're going to miss the bus!"

Was that… my mom? My lazy brain thought. "Mom," I muttered. "I have a car."

"Not today! You're going on a school trip, remember? Dear God, am I the only sane person in this house?" I heard her whisper. That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" I yawned.

"Your brother was playing his guitar since three A.M. Didn't you hear it?"

"No, mom. Now let me sleep."

"Get up. Your bus arrives in half an hour!"

My lazy brain woke up a little. "WHAT? IN HALF AN HOUR? I HAVE TO SHOWER AND EAT! I CAN'T DO THAT IN HALF AN HOUR!"

Half an hour later I stood in front of the bus with sleepy eyes. My hair didn't really look like hair. It looked like a haystack. A wet haystack. I was still eating my bread and nodded at Mr. Trottle, who sat in front of the bus.

"Good morning, Kida," he greeted cheerfully. Ugh. Irritating how some people could be so, so cheerful.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

Miranda waved at me - something I ignored - and sat down on an empty bench. The seat next to me stayed empty. Not that I minded it much. My head leaned against the window, while I looked around. Green flashed by and we stopped at a large house.

Oh. A blonde girl stepped out. Her blue eyes found mine for a second, before she rolled hers and looked arrogantly away. Oh. Yeah. Forgot. Miss Richy Rich thinks she's better than anyone else.

I heard her step in and the bus started off again. Apparently we were the last students who needed to be picked up. I yawned and closed my eyes.

My thoughts landed on the events of the last couple of days. From loving myself, I became to hate myself and that only in two days. From having a boyfriend and a BFF, I went to having no one. How sad was that?

"Ugh," I groaned. I was feeling self pity again. I reached in my bag for my MP3 and put it on. I had this weird thing for old music. If someone asked me for my favourite band, I'd answer 'Queen'. My favourite singer would be 'Celine Dion' (who isn't that old) and my favourite movie would be 'Gone with the wind'. Favourite book is 'Wuthering Heights'… See? I'm kind of special here. In this town everyone loves Metal or Pop or something. Terrible music, if you asked me.

I felt the bus slowing down. Were we already there? Apparently I fell asleep because we really were there. I put my MP3 away and stood up. Like a good girl, I stood in line to get off the bloody bus.

My back hurt from the stupid, hard seat and my neck was stiff. Note to myself: do not fall asleep in a bus if you don't want to walk as an old lady. When my feet touched the pavement a cold wind threw my hair out of my face. I felt kind of dizzy. What was wrong with me? I felt a headache coming up too. I longed for something, but couldn't place what that something was.

"Kida? Were you listening?" I blinked. Christine had been talking to me and I hadn't even noticed. It wasn't like I hated the girl, but I didn't really like her either.

She could be a real bitch if she wanted, we all knew that. Hey! Maybe she could be my new best friend, I thought sarcastically. Then we could bitch together. Uh huh. Right. Not going to happen.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I said that you looked pale. Do you have amnesia or something?"

I sighed. "No. I'm sorry... I was... somewhere else. I guess it's because I haven't slept much."

"Yeaah... Well, maybe you could do something about that? 'Cause really girl, you're never going to get a new boyfriend if you look like the walking dead," she said sweetly.

I blinked again. What do you say on that one? "Thank you?"

"You're welcome, dear." She gave me a light kiss on the cheek and walked away, leaving me totally bewildered. What was wrong with that kid?

I shook my head and followed the group. We came to an abrupt stop before a large building. I gave it one look. Ah, a hotel. We went inside and Mr. Trottle and some other teacher that I didn't really know checked us in. I sighed when they told me that I had to share a room with Miranda. Brilliant.

"Can we please talk now?" she asked me, while we put our bags into our closets. I sighed and turned around. I noticed that my vision was blurred. No, please. Don't let me be crying. I wouldn't survive that. Of course... My pleading didn't work.

"Kida?" she asked worriedly.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?" was all I whispered. I hated myself for being this weak.

Her eyes met mine and she started crying too. "We were drunk, Kida. I haven't spoken to him ever since. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Freakishly enough... When I looked into her eyes I saw that she was telling me the truth and that only made me cry harder. She came over, hesitantly. She threw her arms around me and when I didn't pull away, she pulled me closer.

"I'm so, so sorry. Do you remember me saying, that you guys were cute together?"

I nodded into her shoulder. "And I remember you saying how hot he was. Over and over."

"Kida," she sounded rather breathless, "that's not what I meant by that comment. I thought you knew."

I sniffed. "Knew what?"

She let go of me. "He's my cousin."

I felt my eyes widen. "He's your what?"

Her tears poured down a little bit faster. "You don't know how dirty I feel. I've slept with my cousin. There are laws against that, Kida."

I felt like I was in a daze. She never told me she even had cousins... "There are?"

She raised her shoulders. "Don't know, guess so..."

I started laughing. I bet it sounded hysterical, but I didn't really care. She dried her tears and laughed with me.

I hugged her again. It still felt weird what she had done. But I was convinced that she told me the truth. It was that or... she was a really good actress. After a while I stopped.

"Are we cool?" She sounded so hopeful, but I still averted my eyes.

"You know we're not, Miranda. This is a lot to process."

"You always were slow when it came to thinking things through," she nodded.

I threw a pillow at her. "Not true. Okay... Maybe it is. But it still feels like you betrayed me."

"Kida, please. I did not."

"No. Maybe you didn't, but that doesn't change the fact that Samuel did." I felt foolish. If I forgave Miranda I had to forgive Samuel too, right? Otherwise it wouldn't be fair to him.

"I know you guys were drunk and all but-"

"He wasn't." She said it so silently that I asked her to repeat it, because I feared I hadn't heard it right. "He wasn't drunk," she sighed.

That gave my first impression of suspicion. I didn't believe her anymore. Her voice sounded false, but I didn't want her to notice that I was on to her and for a matter of fact; I really was convinced that Samuel had loved me. No matter how much I tried to forget that one, I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" I let my voice sound hurt, not that it was that hard to do. I felt hurt. I just made up with my best friend, just to know that she really was a good actress. I felt my eyes become teary again.

"Kida..." she began gently. "I think he was after me from day one." I already knew that, but it still hurt. It felt like someone had punched me in my stomach.

"I'm sorry." Oh, I bet you are; I thought furiously. I was really angry, but mostly I was sad. She really wasn't the friend that I knew and trusted anymore. Maybe she had always been this way and my eyes only opened recently...

I turned away and looked outside the window. It was the seventh of January and school had just started again, which means that it was still kind of dark outside, even if it was eleven A.M.

I looked at the garden, which was rather lovely, and out of nowhere I felt so lonely. I wanted for someone to hug me, love me, but didn't know who that someone was. It definitely wasn't Miranda or Samuel. Nor was it any of my other ex-boyfriends – not that I had that many. I just felt, lonely, sad and... I didn't really know how to define that emotion. I felt like I was dying. Slowly.

"Kida? Breathe!" Miranda said urgently. I looked to my left. I hadn't noticed that she stood next to me. Again my eyes wandered towards the garden. I wanted to go outside, so badly. Miranda pushed me on the bed and I breathed in. I hadn't noticed my lax of oxygen at all.

"What the hell were you doing? Were you trying to kill yourself? Or did you want me to have a heart attack?" Miranda raged. All I did was sneeze. "Oh my God, Kida. I shouldn't have told you. It's all my fault."

Damn right it was! "No, it isn't." I shook my head. "Don't go blaming yourself." I'll blame you enough. No need to join me. I wondered what it was that made me feel that way. I never felt so much agony. Ever.

"So we're cool, right?" Miranda asked again.

"Right," I answered thoughtless.

"... So I told him to just go kiss someone else. I mean... Who the hell did he think he was, right?" Miranda waited a moment, so I nodded.

"Right. His ass can be as lovely as he wants it, but that still doesn't mean I'll bed him. Come on. How stupid does he think I am? Oh, that bird is just lovely. It's really cute. Oh! Did I already tell you about my parents? They were fighting again, yesterday."

"Oh?" I said absently. I didn't really care that her parents were fighting. Again. I mean, sheesh... Get a divorce already.

"Yeah. It was about this school trip actually. My mother didn't really want me to go and my father... Well, you know him. He doesn't really like me. Oh, look at that dog! He's just adorable."

"Hey Sam! Wait up for us a sec!" She pulled me with her, while she began running. It was running or falling flat upon your face, so I decided to run along. Even if I didn't want to.

"Miranda, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Calm down, he isn't going to rape me or anything," Bang. Another mental slap in to the face, she just had to remind me that she was better... It was around seven P.M. and we – the whole group of students – were taking a walk in the woods, in the neighbourhood.

It was already dark and of course Miranda wanted to walk with Samuel. Ugh. Did somebody have an axe or something? So I could chop her head off?

"Miranda, I told you to leave me-" Samuel started, before he saw me. "Kida!"

I smiled somberly at him. "Samuel." I nodded to him. Miranda tried to have a conversation with him, while he tried to converse with me. I tried to live in my own little world, not that it really worked. When we passed by a disco, some kids started to dawdle to go dancing. After a while the teachers gave in. We didn't really wonder why there was a disco in the middle of the woods; we just went inside to have the time of our lives.

The dance floor was crowded with people. Mostly women. Even I had to admit that they looked gorgeous. The guys all looked at them like they were edible. I sighed, pulled my arm off of Miranda's and walked over to the bar.

I ordered myself a drink and drank it out almost immediately. "Another one," I commanded. When I got my next drink, I turned around on my stool and again the same feeling came over me.

It was weird I felt like I was being watched. I looked around frantically but couldn't find anyone staring at me. I shrugged and took a nip from my drink.

After two more drinks, I stood up to go to the bathroom. When I came back, someone pulled me into the shadows. Before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," a voice soft as silk whispered in my ear. I swallowed.

"Do not yell." When my mouth was free again, I turned around. A flash of lightning stuck me. He was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were so dark, that they looked like they were black. I found myself very fond of his eyes, when I noticed that they had some red in them too. Beautiful and unique. I never saw anything like them.

"Who are you?" my hoarse voice asked.

"That doesn't matter. You're in danger." His lips almost touched my ear, when he whispered.

I looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"You're in danger," he repeated slowly.

Was he crazy? "What are you talking about?"

"What were you stupid humans thinking?" he muttered, before pulling me even closer. I heard someone screaming and turned around. I saw two people making out, at least that was what I thought they were doing. The girl's lips were kissing his neck. I saw him screaming but didn't understand why, until I saw the blood.

_That_ was when all Hell broke loose.


	4. Killers at the core

OMG. I'm ashamed of myself. Seriously ):  
I promised to update way sooner than this. *hits herself*  
Do forgive me :P  
Thanks for those amazing reviews. I can't really thank everyone apart, 'cause I've got some stupid homework to do, but I love and admire you all!  
Keep them coming!

Kelllx

* * *

Killers at the core  
(Pocahontas)

I woke up with whispering voices surrounding me. They stopped as soon as I opened my eyes. I looked around but saw no one. Did I hear voices now too? I was in a large room with black walls. I was lying in a king-sized bed and looked around for other furniture. There wasn't. I frowned. Where the hell was I? I got off of the bed and walked towards the door. Before my hand could touch the door handle someone grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone hissed into my ear.

I tried to yank my wrist free, but that was harder than it sounded in my head. "Let go of me," I whispered, afraid. Slowly everything came back… People screaming bloody murder, while those… _things_ slaughtered them, one by one. Except for me and Miranda. I closed my eyes and started screaming.

Someone shut me up however, by pulling his hand over my mouth. He turned me around slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. I blinked, before I stared into his eyes. They were black with small creeks of red in them.

"Don't you recognize me?" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I remember you, alright," I spat. He was the guy who had hold me when I started screaming the other day. "Now, let me go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen, love." He looked like he meant it too. What a joke!

"Let go of me or I'll scream," I snarled before adding: "and don't call me that".

He grinned. "Don't call you what, love?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Where's Miranda? I want to see Miranda!"

"Who's Miranda?" He looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T KILL HER AND I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!"

"Now's a bad time, love."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

He rolled his eyes and began rather calmly: "I understand that you're going through a lot right now-"

"Damn right, I am! Wanna know why, you rotten piece of-"

"Okay, that's enough. I've endured your behavior, quite long enough. I have tried to be polite, but you're just asking for it, love."

"STOP CALLING-" Before I knew what was happening, my mouth was taped shut. Just… perfect.

"Now, love, we can do this the hard or the easy way. I don't know which one you prefer, but I like the easy way the most. So, can we now kiss and make up?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to hit him. Damn, that guy was fast.

"Guess not," he muttered, darkly.

"You guess correctly," I said. Well, I at least tried to say that. It came out as "Hmmm... Hmm! Hmm!". I don't think he understood me, because he was grinning like a madman.

"I love you too, sweetheart." With that said, he tossed me on the bed. I protested with as many hmms I could manage. I felt my heart hammering against my chest. When I thought it was going to break a couple of ribs, the guy in front of me sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down, just breathe. I need you to stay in here, okay? Whatever you do, don't go wandering around. We don't want you to end up as your friends now do we?"

I nodded once. I hated him. Oh, how I hated him.

"I'm going to remove the tape. Do you think you can get a hold of yourself?"

I nodded again and closed my eyes when he removed the tape. Awch, that hurt.

"My name is Gabriel." His smile was breathtaking. I remained silent, so he continued. "What's yours?"

"Cruella deVil."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Cruella, there are no Dalmations here."

"Too bad. Guess I'll be leaving then." I tried to get up, but he pulled me in his arms.

"Can't let that happen, love."

"What are you – Let go of me, this instant! I'm serious!" I tried to fight my way to freedom, but without success. Were his arms made of steel or something?

"Tell me your name and I'll reconsider."

I looked away. "Fine. Have it your way then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE."

"Fi-"

"Shut up."

"Why? Am I boring you?"

"You're irritating me."

"Good."

I scowled. "Asshole."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing at all, _love."_

He narrowed his eyes and I scowled again. "So you can call me 'love', but I'm forbidden to use it on you? Is that correct?"

I rolled my eyes. Sheesh, was he born in Shakespeare's time or something? "That is correct."

"That's not fair."

"Life's a bitch," I agreed.

"Why are you so..." He bit his lower lip. Aaah, so tempting. I forced myself to look at something else than his bottom lip. "Just... Stay put, okay?" He tried to move and I gladly let him.

I frowned. "I'm not a dog, you know." He just ignored that and left. I heard the lock click in.

"Stupid girl," I scolded myself. "Why didn't you just stay out of that club?" Because I was stupid... Right.

I soon lost track of time. There were no windows in my room, so I couldn't count the days from the amount of sunrises... I was starved and I feared that I'd eat my own fingers if they didn't bring me any food soon. Lucky girl that I was, I got my food from a blonde. I didn't really notice what was on the plate that she carried, I just ate. A lot. As soon as I was done, the blonde girl, took the plate from me and left. The next couple of hours I busied myself with thinking about the blonde. Her hair had touched her shoulders and her black eyes had some blue in them. I loved Gabriel's eyes more.

I frowned. I didn't want to like Gabriel's eyes. I didn't like Gabriel himself! Urgh. Nope, I didn't like his eyes. Absolutely not... Who was I kidding? I adored his eyes. This place was making me crazy. I had to get out of there, but how? It wasn't like someone would just drop out of the sky and help me escape or something like that.

"Kida," someone hissed, so I snapped out my daze.

"Miranda?" Even I could hear the shocked undertone in my voice.

"Sssht. Do you want them to hear you?" she scowled, while nudging me to get up. I slowly obeyed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Escaping," she whispered back.

Oh, well... Maybe they do fall out of the sky. I followed her towards the door and closed my eyes when the door creaked. Was I deaf or something? I should have heard her from a mile away!  
To my greatest regret, we didn't even make it to the stairs. We were surrounded. Shit. I noticed how my eyes grew wide and how Miranda screamed. Someone pulled me into a tight embrace. I stiffened. What was going to happen to me? O God. I didn't want to die! Please, why couldn't they just let us go? What did we ever do to them? I closed my eyes. Well, I thought, it all depends on what my capturer wants to do with me.

I waited for the final strike, but when it didn't come I opened my eyes slowly. Gabriel stood before me, seething with rage. Oh-oh. He dragged me back into my 'room'. They call it my room, I rather prefer calling it my little box of misery.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing?" he yelled at me.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO WAIT HERE TO GET EATEN THEN YOU ARE EVEN CRAZIER THEN I FIRST THOUGHT!"

"YOU ARE SO UNREASONABLE! DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED SO BADLY?"

"Why?" I asked, quietly.

"In case you haven't noticed... You are in a house FULL of vampires! That was suicide what you just did!"

"I'd rather call it a healthy almost-escape!"

"You are so lucky that I found you, before they could have-"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. I am so lucky to have you. What would I ever do without you? Dear Gabriel... SNAP OUT OF IT! I do not like you and you do not like me. Now that is clear, can I leave now?"

His eyes were filled with rage. "Fine. Leave," he hissed.

Satisfied, I walked towards the door and almost didn't hear his whisper.

"I hope you don't get eaten."

I opened the door once again and stepped out.


	5. The queen, she likes them red

**Okay. Sheeesh. I've got some responding to do xD  
But first things first: Why am I so slow with updating? Next time throw tomatoes at my head [a]**

**Shayla: Really, there's no need for begging xD I'll update, but the question is when *sighs*  
Crimsonlotus159: Thank you!  
ShakespeareActressVamp: Well, your welcome and thank you! And that's the whole point of a story isn't it? Not knowing how it's going to end...  
Britnay's a Twilighter: Sorry, sorry, sorry ):  
GeminiAngel236: You're right! And that's also why I haven't updated lately... I was searching for some pics ^^ I'll put them at the end of this page!  
demon of my heart and mind: thank yoouuu : D  
vamp-temptation: Thank you sooo much!**

**R&R people! Enjoy! x**

**

* * *

**

The queen, she likes them red

**(Alice in Wonderland)**

I ran as fast as I could and nearly made it to the staircase this time.

"Where are you going, meat?"

I yelped. "Excuse me?" I actually _did_ sound offended. Cool. It was something different than that scared sound I was making these days.

The girl who had spoken to me, grinned. She studied her nails, which were painted a bloody red. Brilliant, I thought sarcastic. Why were this people obsessed with the color red? Oh, they were vampires. _That's why!_ I had noticed that every hallway was painted red, every room I walked in was red. I wasn't really surprised to see that the carpet was red too. Icky vampires. "I don't like to repeat myself, you pig. So why don't we just get passed the formalities and put an apple in your mouth?"

I rolled my eyes. "Red isn't really my color."

She grinned and bowed. "Who said that the apple was going to be red?"

Oh, yeah. Right. Like you people know the color green? I opened my mouth to say something smart back, but was stopped. I was pressed against the wall! That bitch had her hands around my neck and... I don't think there was any floor beneath me. I was starting to stitch. Even when I was pressed to the wall, without any air left in my longs, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her brown hair flowed around her head, her black eyes had some green in it that looked at me like I was edible. Well, I guess I was to these people. I saw, between the nasty black and purple spots I was seeing, that her head moved closer to my neck.

"I can make you feel anything, little one. Pleasure, hatred, love... All you have to do is bind yoursel to me,"she whispered softly into my ear.

Her hand relaxed a little bit, so I could breathe. I inhaled air like never before. At some point, I thought my longs would explode.

"What say you, little one?"

Go to hell, I thought. I first tried to say it out loud, but that didn't really work. So I just thought it. I didn't want to be a vampire – did you become a vampire from just one bite? Oh! I hoped not! Maybe you only became one when you agreed? Why would she ask my permission, if that wasn't the case? A little flame of hope flared up.

"I said: what do you say?"

I was acting way more braver than I was. I felt like the cowardly lion. Please, someone – anyone - help me? I looked her square into her eyes (and pretended not to shiver).

"Let her go, Natja." Thank God! I loved that voice! I wanted to marry the man! Well... Now I really rethought the thought... Perhaps not. He could go marry someone else, but I still loved him!

"Put your nose above your own plate, Gabriel," she replied grimly, cutting my only way of getting air off again. Bitch.

"She is my plate," he hissed.

I managed to mumble an 'excuse me?'. It rather sounded like 'hmm hmm?', though. Before I could brace myself, I was dropped to the ground.

"Get lost."

"Go find your own food. She's mine."

Last time I checked, I was nobody's food... I whimpered. Since when did I became such a sarcastic person?

"Why was she walking around then?"

Gabriel gave me 'the' look. You know, the look parents give their when they are extremely hard disappointed in them. "I told you, the second from the right!"

Second from the right? Wasn't that the way to Neverland? What was he talking about? Natja – that was her name, right? - turned around and saw my face. I had no doubt that some idiot expression of incomprehension was painted on it.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "That is just great. You didn't hear a word that I was saying, did you?"

Dumbly, I shook my head.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled. Why was he so mad at me? Okay, I did try to run off... But he didn't say anything! Second from the right... What the hell?

"I'm not buying it, Gabe," the vamp said, rolling her eyes.

"Kida! Get over here," he commanded. I stayed put. He gave me 'the look' again. I bit my lip and slowly got up. Why was I even moving? Down boy, I yelled at my butt, but it wouldn't listen. Stubborn, stupid, disobedient, turned traitor, hateful... butt.

"Kida?" She tried my name on her tongue, before she grinned. "Kida, come back to me." I gave her a simple look that said 'no freaking way', before I stood behind Gabriel. Slowly I understood what he was doing. "I'd swear you said third from the right."

Gabriel's corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "No, Kida." His tone was relaxed. "Second from the right."

"Right. Sorry."

Natja looked skeptical. "I don't believe this!"

Gabriel grinned fully this time. "Sorry, Nat. See ya." He pulled me back towards my prison. Again. I was sure, however, that I didn't mind being locked up in there as much as I did before.

"What was the Peter Pan-speech about?" I wanted to know as soon as we were sitting on my bed.

He raised one eyebrow. "Peter Pan-speech?"

"Yes... You know... The second star from the right?"

He frowned. "I didn't mention any stars!"

Oh my, was he stupid or what? "Second. From. The. Right," I talked to him like I would to a toddler. Very frustrating.

"Ohw. That's from Peter Pan?"

"Where did you live the past hundred years? Under a rock?"

"For a matter of fact, yes."

"It's time to come from underneath it then!"

"I'm out already!"

"No! You're under it!"

"Out."

"Under."

"Out."

"Under it!"

"You know, that this is sounding very... strange?" someone called from the bedroom door. I turned around so quickly that I fell off the stupid bed. Who made this king-sized bed so small anyway?

"Greg!"

"Gabe!"

"How are you?"

"Fabulous!"

"How's Patty?"

"She's fabulous too."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, please.

"So this is your girl?"

My head shut up. "What?"

"Not yet," Gabriel told him.

"I'm nobody's girl!" Hey, wasn't that a song? I pushed the thought away. I was being talked about like I was an object! And I was wondering about a song? Things were pretty bad inside that head of mine.

"Not yet," Gabriel told me.

"Urgh. Not ever!"

He raised an eyebrow. Again. He just stared at me and I stared back until Greg started to laugh and had my attention.

"Gregory O'Meil." He took my hand and bowed, before kissing it.

I stared at him in bewilderment. "Kida Garner."

He chuckled. "It's a pleasure."

I turned to Gabriel. "Why don't you have such manners?"

He actually looked offended! I'm sorry, I thought sarcastically, but I was right! He didn't have any. At least not towards me. Pff. Locking me up in this room. Very polite, indeed. "I do have manners."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."

Gregory chuckled again and I turned towards him. "You're with me, right?"

"He is with Patty," told Gabriel me, shocked to the core of his being. I frowned at them, while Gregory shuffled back and forward. Did they think I fancied him? Oh, God.

"Not what I meant." As soon as I said the words, the room felt a couple of degrees warmer. "You guys, really live under a rock," I murmured. "Don't even know what that means... Tss. Surprises me they can actually talk."

"We can talk fine, thank you."

"Not now, Gabriel. I'm annoyed with you."

"Actually we can, miss," Gregory chimed in.

"I'm annoyed with you too, Gregory."

"Oh, please. Call me Greg."

I sighed. They were unbelievable. Didn't I even have the right to be angry with them? Urgh. This sucks. "Okay. Fine. What is with all the red?" I asked promptly.

"Our queen loves red," Gregory sighed. "Not so long ago, she demanded to paint even our underwear red. That was my cue to leave. Paint my walls, paint my clothes, but don't touch the underwear."

I laughed at that. "You're strange."

"Thank you." He bowed again and I laughed once more.

"Very well. I'm gone." Gabriel stood up and walked away with his eyes aimed on the ground.

I looked questioningly up at Greg. "What's wrong with him?" I wondered. I didn't say anything, did I? Oh. Why did I even care? I had wanted him gone and now he was, I was wondering why he left? What was happening to me? I was getting soft. No, wait. I already was soft. I was getting softer! This was not happening... Please tell me that...

"I think you hurt his feelings, miss," Gregory smiled softly, before he sat down besides me. "Do you mind me calling you Kida?" I shook my head. "There are a couple of things you should know, Kida. When someone of our species rescues a human, or prevents something from happening to him or her, the human is bound to them. Not literally of course, but in a manner of speaking. The vampire who saved the human has the right to call him or her his own. That's what Gabriel is trying to do, but the poor guy wants to do it properly."

Properly? "I'm not a thing you can trade, Greg! What do you mean properly? Even if he does it rude! I'm still my own boss! He doesn't own me! Nobody does! I'm my own being."

"I know all that," he soothed me. "I know Gabe. He's a real gentleman, therefore he will first ask you if you even want to spend eternity with him. Otherwise he'll..."

"He will what?" I asked. Okay, now I was worried. What was he going to do to me if I didn't want to spend eternity with him? Since when do I believe in eternal life? No, bad question. Since when do I believe in vampires? This was probably a bad dream. A long, bad dream... Maybe... Maybe I was in a coma! Yes! That was it! Wasn't it normal for coma-patients to create a world of their own? Yes, that must be it. This wasn't real. I was sane. I hadn't been yelling to my butt earlier, this was all... a bad dream.

"He'll have to give you to the others and you'll be eaten."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. I do not enjoy this dream of mine, I thought somberly. "So it's playing a whore or a meal? Wonderful." I bit my lip and tried not to think about blood. Luckily for me, I had one of the few rooms without red walls. God bless the painter.

"No, no," he said hastily. "It's nothing like that. It's more like – how do you teenagers call it nowadays? - dating."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright, then. But on a normal date the girl wouldn't have the risk to get eaten!"

"Or to be immortal," he sighed softly. "He isn't that bad. I'm rather fond of him, Kida. I dare to bet that you're only teasing him, but he doesn't understand. He probably thinks you hate him."

Who said I didn't?

"Just give it a thought, will you?" He kissed my cheek nonchalantly and took off. I stared into nothing. Living forever? Not an option. Even I know that you get sick of yourself after a century – at least, I would get sick of myself. Becoming a vampire? Absolutely not. They suck blood, you know. That's just... sick. Being forever as a vampire with Gabriel? I didn't know yet.

* * *

Like I promised the names of actors who look like my characters (or better put: my characters look like them :P).

Patty (Greg's wife): Hilarie Burton

Kida: Lexi Ainsworth

Gregory: Brian Krause

Gabriel: Steven Strait but with longer hair than he has in - par example - the covenant.

They are the most important characters right now ^^

Loveya


	6. You are safe in my heart

Okay... I should be really ashamed ): But before you guys start throwing eggs or something (yuk ):), I want to defend myself ^^  
School has been a real, _real _pain and I'm leaving dear old Belgium next Thursday (I'm going to England! Yay! = D), so I've been really busy. I'll try to update again tomorrow, so you'll have two chapters...

I really need to write right now (because I think I'm having a breakthrough^^), so I'll just say THANK YOU SOOOO VERY MUCH YOU ALL! for your reviews 3

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

**

* * *

**

You are safe in my heart  
(Celine Dion)

I woke up with a headache and the feeling as if someone was staring right at me, but when I opened my sleepy eyes I saw no one. This is just weird, I thought to myself. I frowned. Weird? Okay. So maybe not weird, I corrected myself, just... unusual. "Unusual... Right. Who am I kidding anyway?" I turned on my stomach. I could lay in this thing for a whole day. Not that I wasn't doing it. Seriously, this place was even more boring than a mathematic course. I started counting the sheep back in my head. "One, two, three – aw-that-must-have-hurt. Stupid-animal-why-would-you-stumble-anyway? - four," I took a large breath. "Five. Six.... One hundred and seventy-five. One hundred and seventy-six."

"Kida," a voice whispered.

"One-" I dropped the counting thing and turned around. There was no one in the room except for me and my crazy sheep. "Just great, Kida. After making up brain-dead sheep, you're imagining voices too. Face it. You're nuts," I mumbled. "Where was I? Oh, yes. One hundred and seventy-seven..."

"Kida, don't turn around, just listen."

Was that who I thought it was? "Samuel?" I asked, turning around anyway. There was still no one.

"Why don't you ever listen? I told you not to turn. Women..." he mumbled. I looked around the room like a crazy woman. There was no one there. "You're freaking me out," I whispered.

"Yeah. This whole being dead thing really is something to get used to, isn't it?" he asked me seriously. At least, he sounded serious.

"Where are you? What are you doing? I'm still freaking out here!" Okay, so I guess I totally forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him...

"Okay, Kida... I need you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

I nodded really slow.

The air shimmered, before Samuel appeared. I wanted to scream, but ended up crying. "Sssh. Kida, please, don't cry," he hushed me, while walking up to me. I cried harder, when I saw him moving through the bed like it was nothing at all. I liked to think that it was shock, that made me cry so hard. But maybe... Maybe, it was just because I missed the guy. Maybe...

"I stopped by Miranda first, she took it even worse than you did. She started screaming and stuff... You're just sobbing," he scoffed. "Clearly you didn't care about me at all."

I stared at him, through my tears, with what only could be identified as anger. "E-ex-excuse me?" I stuttered. Did I hear him right? Was _he_ accusing me of not caring for the other?

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know you heard me, Kida."

I wanted to yell at him until my voice was gone, but ended up crying. Again. "If I remember it right, Samuel, then you were the one who cheated on _me_. So don't tell me I don't care about you and you're not real anyway."

He sighed tiredly. "You and Miranda are very much alike, did you know that?"

"I am nothing like her!" I screamed and wiped the tears away. I was supposed to hate him, not cry over him. He cheated on me, I dumped him, he died. End of story. Get over it, I told myself sternly. I bit on my lip, hard, to prevent me from crying again.

He closed his eyes. "Kida..."

"You're not real," I told him. "Go away."

He laughed half heartedly. "I _am_ real and I am sorry. Kida, please, listen to me. You have to get out of this place. It's changing you."

Oh. Totally. "How could a mass murder _not_ change me, Samuel?"

"I'm not talking about that." He hesitated. "I'm talking about the boy."

I frowned. "What boy?" O my God, Kida, I chided myself in my head. You're alone in this room. You make up Samuel because you're lonely. He isn't here. Get over it. He's dead. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. A sob escaped. Way to go, pussy.

"The boy. The one who's keeping you here? I don't know his name. He has a little thing going on for you."

"A little – I'm not listening to this." I put my hands around my ears and started singing, really loud and really false.

"KIDA!" he shouted. "Urgh. Kida, I can't stay here, you know. Please talk to me. I swear on Captain Grigg's head that I am real."

Captain Grigg? Wasn't that the name of his teddy bear? I recalled all the times I saw him sleeping with it. So cute! I stopped singing. "Okay," I whispered. I still didn't really believe him, but I was in a house full of vampires... If I could believe that, I could as well believe that a ghost was talking to me. "What's up?"

He tried to sit down on my bead, but disappeared, a minute later he was there again shooting the bed weird glances. "I want to talk about you becoming a vamp."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who said I am?"

He sighed. "Kida, could you at least hear me out before giving me sharp comments?"

I nodded. I could do that.

"If a vampire saves a girl, she's becoming a vampire one way or the other, so I've heard. If he doesn't claim you, others can." Well, I sort of heard that already... "But I'm pretty sure that he will. No matter what you decide."

"How so?"

"I heard him talking to someone. He clearly said to her to back off, she snapped something back and that was when he told her that you were his. He may appear like the perfect gentleman, but believe me... He is anything but that. I admit he is one of the nicer guys around here, but still... He will not ask you for permission before he bites you. Maybe he'll try to charm you – I wish him luck with that, it took me months – or he'll manipulate you. I don't really care how he does it."

"That's comforting..."

"Sssh. Talking here!"

"You're dead! You're not supposed to talk!"

"You're a girl, aren't you supposed to love gossip?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I do not gossip."

"You do and don't you try to deny it."

I stuck my tongue out, he winked.

"No seriously, Kida. That guy is no good."

"Like you were?"

"Even worse. He threats people like food!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's because they are." Why was I even defending Gabriel? I didn't like him at all!

"_They?_ So all of a sudden, you're not human any more?"

Ai. Struck a nerve? "Of course I am."

"Explain yourself then," he demanded. "Why are you defending them? Him?"

"I'm not defending anybody!"

"You are!"

"I am not having this conversation."

"Why? Are you afraid that I actually have a point?"

"Again, you're dead! You don't have a point."

"That's kind of the point! I'm dead! I know things others don't!"

"You are so annoying."

"So are you."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I- What?" I bit my lip. He couldn't say something like that in the middle of an argument!

"I do," he insisted eagerly, finding my weak spot. "What Miranda and I did was stupid. We were supposed to be together and I'd hate to see you die like that. You're my girl."

"No, I'm not."

He looked hurt. "I know I ruined it, but you still... Love me, right?"

I swallowed. "Of course I do, Samuel. You'll always have a spot in my heart, head and all the other things people talk about. I hate to admit it, but you did ruin it. Us. It's over."

"I know it is. I'm dead remember?"

"How could I possibly forget?" I snapped.

He looked up at the ceiling and nodded once, like somebody was talking to him. I followed his eyes but saw nothing. Was he hearing voices too? "I gotta go," he told me. He gave me a small peck on my cheek. How he did it, I do not know. All I did know was that it felt cold. Really cold. I shivered. "Love you."

Uncomprehending, I looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"This is not my place, Kida. You know that." After those words he disappeared into nothingness. As soon as I was alone, the door smacked open.

"Who were you talking too?" There stood Gabriel in all his glory and boy, he looked pissed off.

* * *

So... What do you think? Noooooooo, Kida is not crazy and yes that was a ghost ^^


	7. You hang on through the hard times

Oh my God, you guys! You really rock my socks! Thank you so much for the reviews!!  
And like I promised... My new chapter! Enjoooy! x

* * *

**You hang on through the hard times  
(the swan princess)**

"Who were you talking to?" he repeated angrily. I swallowed. He was scaring the dead out of me. His eyes were black, no more red rivers, no more nothing. Pure evil.

"I was – no one," I said hastily, nervous.

"Liar," he roared, before giving me a back-handed slap. "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO, KIDA?"

I got off of the bed and walked slowly towards a wall, the one that was the farthest away from him. I looked to the ground and bit my lip. Please don't hurt me, I pleaded in my mind. "I was talking to myself," I mumbled softly. If I told him I had been talking to Samuel, only God would know what he'd think of me then. Why did I even care what he thought of me? I didn't even like him! I repeated that sentence several times in my head.

"Talking to yourself huh?" he snickered. In a flash he stood before me and pushed me against the wall. Hard. "Why do I find it rather hard to believe that?"

I swallowed and pleaded with my eyes. "Please," I whispered, "don't hurt me."

"Who were you talking to?" He slapped me again.

I started to sob. "Samuel, Samuel," I cried out. He let go of me and I fell to the ground. My eyes were swimming in a pool of salty tears, while he paced through the room. I didn't dare to say anything. He did scare me off and I did hate him for it. I kept on weeping, while he paced. After a while he walked over to me again and I shoved myself against the wall, hoping he would back off. Of course, he didn't.

"Kida," he murmured softly, kneeling in front of me.

I looked away. I didn't want to see him, I wanted to be alone. I hated this place so much! Why didn't they just kill me like the rest? What made me so special? I wasn't special, I knew that. They probably picked Miranda for her beauty, but why me? I was nothing, a _nobody._

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my cheek. I tried to get away from him, but couldn't.

"Leave me alone," I sobbed. "Please. Just... Leave me alone." I put my arms around my knees and laid my head upon them. I've never felt so alone in my whole life. How I wished I was dead...

"Kida." I felt his finger against my cheek and huddled up even more. "I apologize." I heard his regret, but when I looked up he was already gone. I tripped my way back to the bed and plopped down on it. I hid my face in my pillow and cried again. A part, deep inside me, worried that maybe – just maybe – I was getting a little depressed.

I was getting hungry. The last time someone gave me some food was at least twenty hours ago. I looked up when someone rushed into the room. "Good morning," a girl with red hair greeted me. From her eyes I noticed that she was a vampire too. Her eyes were black with red spots in them. They were the exact same as Gabriel's but I didn't find them in the least as mush striking as his. "My name's Patty," she sang, before jumping onto my bed. "You must be Kida, right? Oeh, I love meeting new people!" She almost bounced of the bed with my plate of food. I guess I must have looked quite hungry, because she gave me the plate almost immediately.

I looked at her speculatively. Where did I heard the name Patty before? I took a bite of my bread. With my eyes closed, I enjoyed my meal and only afterwards did I look at her again. "Where do I know you from?"

She looked delighted. "Did the guys talk about me? Really, sometimes I wonder who's the girl. I mean... They gossip even more than I do. Seriously, there's something wrong with them. I'm not going to complain, however, now that Gabriel found you!"

I frowned. I didn't really get it. "What?" was my brilliant answer.

"Oh, right. I'm Gregory's wife."

"Oh. That... explains a lot."

She nodded. "That it does, I'm sure. So, what did they tell you about me?"

"That you were being fabulous."

"I was being fabulous?" She blinked a couple of times. "Riiight. That once again proves that they have clearly lost their mind. Brilliant! I'm married to a lunatic."

I grimaced. "Don't worry. I'm being held prisoner by one."

She nodded. "That beats me."

I nodded too and an awkward silence fell.

"So... How was your food?" she asked, smiling. "I didn't really know what you'd like and since Gabe doesn't open his mouth these days, I just had to guess..." Her voice faltered.

I smiled up at her. "It was fine, thank you." Okay, since when was I polite to these people? I sighed and spoke my mind. "You're the first person I actually like in here."

She grinned. "Hey. I was turned for a reason, you know." She gave me a wink, that most boys would classify as super sexy.

"Do you only get changed for a reason?" I asked silently.

She nodded and shot me a worried glance. "That or the vamp just really adores the woman. Why?"

I raised my shoulders. "I don't know. Why save me? I don't have any special qualities or anything..."

Patty smiled slowly. "My dear, you and that friend of yours are brought here for a reason. You were saved for the same reason and probably in your case Gabe just thought you were cute. Seriously," she added when she saw my face, "you are cute. Don't you have a mirror at home?"

Last time I looked in a mirror, I was crying my eyes out over a dead guy. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I have a mirror at home." I thought her words over. "Are you saying that Miranda and I are chosen for the same reason?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"And that reason is?"

She raised her shoulders. "That's Gabe's business, girl. I have plenty of my own."

I sighed miserably. "I wish he had just let them kill me."

She shook her head. "You don't mean that. If you were dead, you wouldn't have met me or Gabriel."

"So? What good has it brought me? Nothing at all. Just some heartache. God, I can't stand the man! At all!"

"If that's true, you would just walk out the door and face your enemies," she cried.

"I may be weird, but I'm not crazy, Patty."

"You're not? Now that changes everything. Okay. I'll be honest with you. Gabriel is a great guy. He's as loyal as a dog, he'd do anything for you, he'd kill for your love. He is one of the smartest and sweetest people I've ever met. If you're sure you can never see anything in him, say so. Now."

I frowned. How did we get to this point of conversation?

"Well?"

I bit my lip. I didn't really hate hate him, right? I just hated that he kept me here... There was a difference. "What will happen to me?" I asked instead.

She grinned, amused. "If you say 'yes' on his question, you'll be his wife, his soul mate and his life."

Did I want to be that? "I admit, that does sound kind of romantic, but I hardly know him!"

"Get to know him then! All beginning is hard. This may be a little bit harder than the other beginnings, especially since you've heard his feelings, but-"

I interrupted her. "I hurt his feelings?" I wanted to know, unbelievingly. She could not be serious! What about my feelings?

"You cheated on him!"

"I did not!"

"With a ghost!"

"How can I-"

"Come on! He saves your life and then you go having sex with someone else?"

"There's nothing going on bet-"

"Admit it! You like it!"

"I like what?"

"Making him jealous!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"I do not!"

"You had sex with a ghost!"

"I – urgh. You're hopeless."

"I am not," she grinned. "Admit it already! You do like him."

I just raised an eyebrow.

She pouted. "Not even a little?"

I bit my lip and shook my head once. "He scares me," I whispered.

She frowned. "Does he, now?" She thought it over a moment, before chuckling. "He scares off everybody. You have to look past that, Kida. He really is a great guy."

My temper got the best of me. "This is just bullshit! I've been hearing this over and over again since I was brought here. I do not believe it. Get over it. He is just as bad as every other blood sucking thing here!" Okay. I think that was the moment I was yelling my lungs out. "And seriously! If he is that great, why doesn't he show it huh?! HE ALMOST STARVED ME! Some guy!" I tried to calm down, when I saw Patty's hurt look.

"I – I – I'm a bloodsucking thing?"

Oh. Oh! "Patty, I-"

She shook her head and averted her eyes. "No it is quite all right. I understand. I'm going to suck blood," she announced, before she took the plate from the bed, got up and left. She didn't shut the door behind her and since I didn't want it closed, I didn't either. I was even worse than the bloodsucking things. I had hurt the nicest person in this place without a single thought. I was shameless.

"Kida?" a voice whispered. "Just hang on." I didn't really know if the voice was real or if I just made it up. "Hang on," it repeated. I nodded. Yeah, when everything seemed bad just hang on through the hard times. In such times you have to hang on, on the things that are the most familiar to you. The one thing that always knew how to calm you down. For me, that thing was my crazy sheep. Okay. Maybe I'm not normal, but I already knew that. I started to count the sheep in my head. I didn't care to notice that after a while, someone was watching me with undeserved concern for me.


	8. A grownup woman should never fall so

Hi you guys!  
Thank you soooo much for all those reviews! I really love those : D [/hint hint]

Anyway. I am in _love_ with this chapter! PattyPattyPatty! : D I don't know why, but I like her even more than my own Kida.

So enjoy and tell me what you think! Who's your favorite? Patty of Kida? Seriously, I'm curious...

love,

Kelll

* * *

**A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
Abba**

_  
[Patty]_

I will not cry, I told myself. Bravely I tried to smile my way into the kitchen, where I knew my husband would wait for me. "How is she?" he asked as soon as I set a foot in the room.

I raised my shoulders. "Fabulous."

He cringed. "Okay. About that-"

I gave him one of my sweetest smiles, those that I only used on him. "It's quite all right, honey." I gave him a lovingly kiss, before I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I may be a vampire with super speed, but I still was no maid. "Gabe is with her," I added. "She should be safe enough." Gabriel could be really overprotective when he wanted to be.

He sighed. He sat down on a chair and I tried to massage his shoulders. He really was tired. "Why don't you get some rest, dear?" I whispered in his ear.

"Why should I? Gabe isn't getting any!"

"That is Gabriel's choice," I chided. Seriously. Someday I would kill the man, Gabriel that is. If he even intervenes with my husbands sleep schemes than there is something seriously wrong in that friendship of theirs. For a moment there, I would have suggested that they looked more like the married couple than Greg and I did. I didn't say it out loud, though. It wouldn't really help me with the sleeping problem.

"Very well. It is my choice to stand by him."

I rolled my eyes. "Sweetie," I started, giving his neck a little kiss, "you cannot give up your own health because of some human being that is distracting Gabriel at this moment. She doesn't even care what happens to her. At all. Believe me. She does even care less what happens to Gabriel. He's just as bad as all those 'bloodsucking things'," I scoffed.

Gregory looked at me with the most curious expression upon his face. "That was the most hateful speech I have ever hear you speak."

I averted my eyes and stopped my little massage. "I apologize."

I heard him sigh and saw him slowly getting up, giving me the time to run away if I wanted. I didn't really understood why he wanted me to run away. "You shouldn't. It is very human of you to get angry once in a while."

I raised an eyebrow, while he chuckled. "Human, Greg?" I said drily. I put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I felt him caress my hair and loved him for it.

"Human, Patty. Human. You know, the thing you once were?"

I almost laughed. "Don't get smart on me."

"Wouldn't dare, babe." He kissed my head, before he pulled me in his arms and carried me away. I started protesting when I knew where we were going. "Come on, he could use the company," Gregory pleaded. "For me?"

He did the puppy eyes thing again. Oooh. He knew that I melted from the inside out when he did that! "You cheat," I protested.

"Please, please, please?" Oh, Santa, not the pout! I almost swooned and rapidly gave in, before I really would.

"Very well then, but she really... hurt me."

Gregory stiffened and looked at me. His eyes totally black, once again. Oh-oh. He only went all vampy on me, when he was extremely pissed off. "Greg-" I tried to soothe him, but was interrupted.

"What. Did. She. Do?" he hissed.

Sometimes I really like his protectiveness, but most of the time – like now – I just found it rather annoying. "She's human. What can she do? She called me a bloodsucking _thing_ and that just hurt."

He nodded understandingly. "It hurts, but she doesn't know any better. Do you remember how scared you were?"

I looked at the ground and nodded.

"Did you know how much you hated me?" He made me look at him again.

I swallowed and gave in. "Okay, but there's no need to treat me the way she did!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "No, you're absolutely right, heart. I repeat myself: she doesn't know better."

I sighed and gave him a small kiss. "Very well then. I thought she was nice before she went all bitchy on my, anyway." He put me down when we were in front of her room and I walked in there myself. Very quietly.

Gabriel, always on high alert around the girl, looked up in alarm. I waved at him and he smiled softly. "Patty," he said on a tone so soft no mortal could ever hear.

"Gabe," I replied on the same volume. "How is she?"

"She cried herself to sleep. Again." He sounded so miserable that I hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I said, before confessing that it was my fault. He looked uncomprehendingly at me. What was not to understand? I hurt the poor girl's feelings, after she had hurt mine. Maybe we would indeed be good friends after a little while.

"How could it ever be your fault?" he asked after a moment of silence. I just shrugged. He didn't want to know. Seriously.

Gregory entered the room. "She probably thinks that she's a bad person because she called Patty a 'bloodsucking thing'."

Gabe looked, with raised eyebrows, into my eyes. "She called me a 'bloodsucking thing'."

"She called all of us that," I insisted stubbornly.

He laughed softly and shook his head, while he put a lock of her hair out of Kida's face. She did look adorable. Sometimes I did understand why he found her so beautiful. "She is adorable, isn't she?" I said, speaking my mind.

He nodded at me, seeming very proud of her. "Even if she dislikes me, I'll always be there, you know."

I shook my head, but Greg nodded too. "I do know." He shot me a look full of meaning.

"I wasn't that bad," I protested.

The two guys glanced at each other before – very meaningful – shutting up. Okay, maybe I had been that bad. I mean... I had even made a stake out of the bedside table. How I had done it, I didn't quite remember. It was so long ago. What I do remember is that I had been very proud when I succeeded. Of course, my stake had never met Gregory's chest (something I am now very grateful for). "She'll be okay," I said trustingly on my judgement. The girl was special. She could see ghosts, for Pete's sake!

I only could make things fly. Here's the thing you know... Vamps only chose women who are quite rare and women who have even rarer characteristics. She definitely fit.

"Want some company?" Greg asked, while I softly sat on the other side of the bed than were Gabriel stood.

Gabriel glanced at the door for a second, before he nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good. Because my wife thinks-"

"Whatever you are going to say, I'm sure that you are doing the thinking-"

"-that you could use some company."

"See. I can't even finish a-"

"Patty, heart, please. Will you-"

"I'm trying to say-"

"I was having-"

"Stop it or I'll-"

"You'll do-"

"This is getting-"

"Patty, Gregory," Gabriel sighed. "I do love your presence, but if you are going to act like a married couple-"

"Which we are," I nodded, grinning wildly. Greg poked me and I softly laughed. God, I loved, adored and worshipped the man.

"- then I will ask you to leave, because my mood isn't exactly for the best these days."

"Don't worry, Gabe. Gregory will be on his best behaviour."

"Hey," Greg protested.

I winked, which got me a kiss on my nose. I almost giggled, but stopped it right before it escaped.

Gabriel shot me a look, when Kida moved restlessly in her sleep.

"Right, sorry," I whispered even softer than normal.

He tried to look very angry but didn't really succeed. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No, we're serious, mate," Greg nodded. "This girl is distracting you more than she should. I am worried about your well-being."

"And about Greg's sleep schemes," I murmured softly and smiled, when Greg shot me one of his I-love-you-but-you-are-getting-on-my-nerves-look. I threw him a kiss. He almost smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, it's her you should be worried about. I think she's getting depressed."

"All humans are depressed," Greg joked.

Gabe – and even I – shot him a look. "Not funny," we said both.

Greg shrugged. "I thought it was."

"Stop thinking, sweetie. It's not good for your image."

He frowned. "Are you trying to make something clear, dear?" His tone sounded a little bit threatening, which I found most endearing.

"Not at all, pumpkin."

Gabriel did his very best not to chuckle. "Pumpkin? That's a new one."

Greg muttered something about "underpants" and "glad you didn't hear that one"... I giggled this time and saw how Kida opened her eyes rather slowly.

"Talk to her," I advised Gabriel softly. "Like you would to us. She isn't anything less than you are. Remember, you _want_ her to spend eternity with you. So don't go all asshole on her."

"Asshole?" he asked confused.

"Oh, that's a word I picked up from Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"You are watching Buffy?"

"Heart, that's not the smartest thing to do..."

"What? I find it relaxing and by the by Angel is cute." I giggled once again and started for the door, when I heard Kida yawn softly.

"She's cheating on me with a guy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

I frowned and turned around. "Hey! He is a vampire, you know. With a soul!" I put my nose in the air and stalked away.

"Oh, sweet goodness. I'm going to try talking _that_ out of her head. What's next?" I heard him mutter. "Zorro?"

I shook my head, laughing, before I ran off. I could probably better hide my DVDs.


	9. Without the mask, where will you hide?

Oh my gosh, you guys!

Thank you soooo much for all of those reviews!

and we're back to Kida's point of view!

xKell

**Without the mask where will you hide?  
Evanescence. **

I opened my eyes and stared right into Gabriel's. I gave a little squeak.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

Startled me? Was he serious? He wasn't spying on me, was he? I tried to look confident, but could tell that I wasn't very good at it. He didn't seem impressed, which also said enough. "It's all right," I spoke softly. He smiled and I forced a smile back. What was he doing here? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't really remember - Patty! Oh, god. She probably felt miserable. She didn't deserve my comment.

"Where's Patty?" I asked, even I could hear the hoarseness in my voice.

Gabriel smiled and I could only sit in awe, since when was his smile so beautiful? I shook my head. My mind probably hadn't wakened yet. "She's fine." He touched my cheek, I tried to avoid his hand and noticed that I was kind of helpless against him and his hand (not to mention his smiles). Good God, child, I yelled in my head, wake up already.

"Are you sure? I shouldn't have said those things," I murmured, more to myself than him. It was true. I had been a bitch. I should apologize as soon as I saw her again. It would do her only justice. I was really sorry for hurting her, I guess I'd just had enough. I wanted to leave, now. Even if I had to kill everybody in this house. Come on! I was being held hostage! Wasn't that illegal? They can't do this is. Maybe… Maybe if I tried to speak to Gabriel? If I tried to have serious conversation with him… would he let me go then? I doubted it. At least I could still try.

"Gabriel?" I asked uncertainly.

His surprised eyes founded mine again. "Yes?" he replied, smiling. He obvious was pleased with the fact that I was talking to him, without being forced to.

"Why am I here?" I had heard this from two different people, but wanted - for some bizarre reason - to hear it from him. Perhaps I just couldn't believe that he wanted me of all people. I let my eyes wander over his body. He wasn't bad to look at, either. Well, not bad… Okay, he was totally gorgeous. His broad shoulders and his muscled arms were things I'd like to examine closer. I sighed. What was I thinking? I averted my eyes once more.

He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. "You fascinate me," he whispered softly. I frowned and opened my mouth to speak what was on my mind. "Ssh. Let me finish, please." I closed my mouth. "I hate it to keep you here against your will, but have you any idea how much I would hate it to let you go? We have a connection, Kida. That's the best way I can describe it for you. A connection. Every moment of the day I think of you, every dream I have had is always been about you."

I smiled weekly. "That's what they call a 'crush'."

He shook his head. "I know it's not. It's real, not some stupid high-school crush. You're the one I want to spend eternity with."

I froze. Wasn't this what I secretly wanted to hear? No. It wasn't, was it? I was so confused. That little speech of his made me long for it all, but I knew - I knew this wasn't something I was meant to have. I was a normal kid, had normal grades and a stupid, normal, cheating ex-boyfriend. The only thing that could have made me catch the eye of other boys was that I was best friends with Miranda. Boys adored her. She was special. Me? I was just plain, old Kida. He couldn't be serious, right?

"Kida?"

"I'm not at all that fascinating," I whispered softly, trying to look at everything but him. This was embarrassing. I always had been one for romantic movies, but now that someone held such a speech to me… I just felt embarrassed. It was cute and sweet, but the feelings it awakened weren't meant to be felt. Not by me.

"Why not? You are. Even after what that _friend_ of yours did to you… Let's just say if someone did something like that to me, I'd put the guy underground. Deep. You - You did like nothing happened at all," he said all this in a tone full of wonder.

I shook my head. "That's not what happened. I didn't spoke to her first, but Miranda can be very persuasive."

He smiled. "See? You're so kind, that it is almost impossible not to love you."

Wow. From having a crush on me to loving me? "Aren't you going a little fast?" I asked and tried to yank my chin free until he got the hint and let go of me.

"I don't think I am. It may seem so for you," he replied, "but I assure you. I have no bad intentions."

This was hard. This was so hard. "I don't know Gabriel. I hardly know you. You don't know me. Can't I just go home?" I tried. "I'm on my best when I'm home."

It was his time to look away. "Can't let that happen, Kida. It's this or the other option you have. I'm sure you already know?"

I simply nodded.

"You have to believe me," he pleaded, almost desperately. "If this could've been done in any other way, I'd do it immediately. The only problem is that I know what you'll do as soon as we let you go."

We? The only person who was holding me hostage was him! "What will I do then?" I dared him to say.

"You'll run straight to the police to tell them everything and after that they'll probably put you in a mental institution."

I bit my lip. That was exactly what I was planning to do. "Does nobody know about you?"

"Of course there are humans who know," he replied. "No one believes them, that's all."

"Oh." I felt his eyes on me and felt miserable.

He sighed. "I'm not that bad," he said and gave my forehead a soft kiss. My eyes shot up to him. "I know you think I am," he grinned, "but if you want to know me… Ask me something then."

I searched his eyes for a sign of a joke, but noticed that he was completely serious. "Okay…" I hesitated before I asked him how old he was. He gestured me to move aside, which I did, so he could sit besides me. I wasn't really comfortable but couldn't make myself leave either. I didn't mind him being so close to me, not at all.

He looked very seriously at me, before he answered. "Two hundred and seventy-six."

I whistled. That was old. I smiled. He was old enough to be my great-great-great-great-…-grand father! How strange was that? "Is everyone in this house a vampire?"

"At this moment?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded.

"Only you and Miranda are not."

I bit my lip and nodded again. I was afraid of my next question. "Do you…" I let my sentence trail of. I didn't really wanted to complete it.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Do you drink blood?" I asked breathlessly.

He frowned. "Would it bother you if I did?"

"So you do?"

He grinned. "I didn't say that."

"But I saw you at that disco," I urged.

"True. Let's see… It's like a cookie. You don't really need it to survive, but you don't want to live without it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked worriedly as if he could freak me out with what he was saying. To my own surprise I was totally calm.

"I do. So you don't have to drink?"

He shook his head.

"What if I'd cut myself right now?"

His smile vanished completely. "You won't live to tell the tale."

I gulped. Okay. Not good. Don't get yourself cut, Kida, I noted. "Okay, no cutting then."

He shook his head. "No cutting," he agreed.

"How's Miranda?" I asked suddenly. I was ashamed of myself. I totally forgot all about her. I searched his face for any sign of uneasiness. I didn't find any. "Is she alright?"

He laughed softly. "She's fine. Oliver is very fond of her."

"Oliver?" I repeated.

"Oh. He's the guy who chose Miranda. I think she'll be changed by tomorrow."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "Changed? Changed into what?"

He looked quite shocked and I almost felt bad for him. "In one of us," he replied softly.

I folded my arms. Disgusting. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves him?"

I shook my head. "Miranda only _loves_ someone if she gets something out of it. Like money, me being heartbroken. What would she get out of this?"

Gabriel stood up. "It's not because you dislike me, Kida, that everyone should dislike people like me."

I felt my temper rise. He wasn't even a person! They weren't people! "Leave me alone. I have nothing further to say to you."

His face moved closer to mine. "I have something to say to _you_, Kida." He started a sentence, but didn't finish it. His beauty slammed the air out of me. I wanted to kiss him so badly and saw how he closed his eyes. I froze. I didn't do anything to make it happen, but didn't try to prevent anything from happening either. At the moment that our lips would touch, a familiar voice screamed.


	10. I believe in angels

Oh. Did I mention that I love you all? : D

You guys are simply amazing! *gives all the new readers a cookie*

And for all those excited reviewers out there, their lips didn't quite touch... So they didn't kiss. A voice interrupted! Remember?

xbitemark: this one's for you, hon : D

Anyways! Next chapter is up! You know the drill.

Kell

* * *

**I believe in angels  
Abba**

I wasn't allowed to go outside my room. Which was incredibly stupid. Why wasn't I allowed to go see my best - ex-best - friend? This was ridiculous. "Gabriel! LET ME OUT!"

"No!" he shouted back from the other side of the door.

I inhaled furiously. "GABRIEL WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS LET ME OUT!"

"NO!"

"GOD… FUCK YOU!"

"Would love to!"

I whimpered. "Ew," I whispered, while I tried to kick that image out of my head.

I heard him chuckle and recovered soon. I knocked rather loudly on the door, when I didn't got a reply I sighed and decided to try it otherwise. "Gabe?" I whispered sweetly.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Will you please let me out, dear?"

He laughed softly. "Nice try, but no."

"MERDE! VERDAMMT! FOR PETE'S SAKE, GABE… LET ME OUT!"

"Sweetie, if you continue this, you'll have no voice tomorrow."

"Urgh. I hate you."

"Love you too."

"No."

"No what?"

"You. Do. Not. Love. Me," I said, seething once more. He couldn't love me. I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to get hurt by any guy, remember? That sure as hell includes him! I frowned. How could he hurt me if I didn't care about him? I didn't, right? So how could he possibly hurt me. I bit my lip.

"What if I do?" Urgh. How I hated that amused voice of his.

"I'll kill you!" I didn't know yet why I was this defensive. Come on, Kida, I thought, it's not like he could do anything. Right?

"You and what army?"

"Me and my group of strikers!" Ha! We were the strikers who stroke against the power of love! Take that! Puh! I wasn't the girl I was a couple of months ago. This was the new bitter me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"And what are you striking for?"

I mumbled something under my breath. My army was scolding me. I gave this guy way too much attention. We're supposed to be one fort, they yelled at me, all for one and one for all! Eerh, right. I think I prefer my black sheep, though. This striking-thing is too weird for words, but I did agree with them. Gabriel didn't need to know how much he dazzled me, when he came too close – like that almost-kiss earlier! - and... and... Aaah fuck. Not again, the army yelled at me.

"Speak a little louder, love. I may be a vampire, but I'm not superman."

"Why not?" I asked, suddenly. You can't believe how glad I was with that change of subject!

"Why not what?"

"Why aren't you superman? That would really turn me-" Shit, what was I doing? I whispered the last word of my sentence: "on." God can go to the bottom of the sea and play chess with the sharks. For Christ's sake. What was wrong with me? Why would I say such a thing? It would only give him something more to… torment me with. Like keeping me in a room with absolutely nothing to do wasn't enough already! Or break my little-almost-healed-heart. Not a happy thought... I frowned. Break my heart? Like hell he could! No way!

"It would?" I heard his muffled voice ask me.

I stiffened. No smart remarks? Just that? "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Yes, I know, I wasn't supposed to worry about him... I think my army of strikers abounded me. Shit.

"Fine," he mused.

I sighed. "Please, Gabriel," I begged. "I promise that I'll be a very, very good girl if you'd just let me see Miranda. I'd be your perfect hostage! Seriously! Please? Please? Pleaaase?"

I heard him sigh and bit my lip again. Please, I pleaded in my head. Miranda was the only thing I could relate to right now. I wanted to know why she screamed. Was she dead? I shook my head. I couldn't think about _that_ option yet. What wouldn't be as bad as the first option? Was she hurt? Badly hurt? No. Not a good one either. Had something scared her?

That was possible. I mean, come on… We are in a house full of vampires, you know. It is easy to get scared around here. I beamed when the door opened and someone came in. The door was closed quickly again. I pouted. "Patty?" I said, when I recognized the girl.

"Hi, you!" she greeted me brightly.

"Hi," I mumbled back. "Can you get me out of here?" I had no hope at all. I was doomed. I was going to die in here. Young, bored and pouting. "Please?"

She simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, darling, but I can't do that."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because Gabe would have my head?"

"Have his head instead!"

She grinned. "Nah, wouldn't do that to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "To me?" I sighed and sat down on the bed, giving up. After shouting for nearly two hours you get exhausted, you know. Especially if your strikers have begun striking against you...

"Yes," she replied sincerely. "You wouldn't know what you'd lose. Can't do that, can I? That would be the same as staking my Greg. Not that I haven't tried, though."

I frowned at the thought. "You tried to stake your husband?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I was once human, you know," she admitted, sitting down on my bed as well. "And when I was, I thought Greg was the most annoying person ever to walk the earth."

"Really?" This gave me no hope at all. Was I going to marry Gabriel?

"Don't look like a beaten dog, dear. Greg is quite handsome. So is Gabe for that matter."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't know why, but I was very territorial about him. Mine, mine, mine, a voice in my head chanted. "What are you saying?" my voice hissed. God, what was wrong with me? I was giving my head a hard time to keep up with... itself.

She grinned. "Hey, girl, calm down. He's yours."

I frowned and calmed down. "No, he's not," I replied, very unsure of myself.

"He is, get over it. He isn't going anywhere. And as far as I can tell neither are you."

"That's unfair. I deserve it to make my own choices!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, but you went all crazy when I only _said_ that Gabe was handsome. Admit it, you like him."

I shook my head. "Never."

"Forever!"

I raised an eyebrow.

Patty shrugged. "What? It rhymes!"

I sighed. Great. I was locked up with a lunatic.

"Your turn," I sighed. This _was _boring. No matter what Patty told me... Telling our most embarrassing moments was... embarrassing. I had just told her from the time that I was just a little toddler and had peed in my pants in front of my 'boyfriend'. Yes, I thought that was one of those moments... I mean, I may have not loved, _loved_ him but still, it's not something you want everyone to witness. When I had told her that, I heard a soft chuckle from the door. So Gabriel was still tuning in, great. Just... _Fabulous _as Gregory would have said it.

"Have I told you about that one time with Gregory, yet?" Patty grinned widely. "No? Superb! So some years ago, Greg told me to stay inside of our room. I was way too curious and I went out anyway..." And on and on it went. I didn't really notice my yawn, since Patty was the one who noticed my fifth yawn (or so) first.

"Am I boring you?" she pouted.

"No- No... It's just..." Yes, I was bored.

"No, it's all right. I was bored back then, too."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Ah, don't," she smiled. She studied me for a couple of seconds before continuing. "What do you know about Gabriel?"

I frowned my eyebrows in thought. Yes, what did I know about Gabriel? "Nothing much..." I answered my thought out loud as well as her question.

She frowned. "What do you know?"

I looked at my hands, before I threw a pillow at the door. "Sod off, Gabriel!" I yelled, before taking Patty to the other end of the room. I didn't want to let Gabriel hear this one. I had made up my mind. It was as if Patty's presence had cleared everything out.

"Why?" he yelled back.

I only narrowed my eyes.

"I'll tell you anyways, Gabe. Just go!" Patty yelled too.

I turned my narrowed eyes at her. "No, you will not."

She grinned. "Is it that bad, little lovebird?"

I gasped. "I'm not a _lovebird_ not even a little one!"

"You're not?" she asked me, amused.

"No!"

"I think you are."

"Am not!"

"Are you ladies getting to the point any time soon?" Gabriel asked. I could hear the smile in his voice and made an annoyed hissing sound. Just to cover my embarrassment up, seriously. Did he hear _everything_? Even the one time I got really possessive about him? Urgh. Probably. Great... Just, great.

"Gabe, honey, go hunt," I told him sarcastically. I wanted him gone! Now!

He chuckled and I looked at Patty so she could tell me when he was gone. She nodded when we were clear.

"So what do you know?"

I took a large breath, before throwing everything my mind has been busy with for the past couple of hours or so out. "I know he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. His eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen and I like the way his body moves, I think. When he almost kissed me, my world began spinning and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Patty blinked a couple of times before making those annoying kissing sounds. "You almost kissed our Gabie? Aaahw! I wonder why he didn't tell us," she murmured. "So you love him?"

I shook my head.

"Not even the tiniest bit?"

I shook my head again, in denial.

"Are you quite sure?"

I shook my head. Woops. I should have nodded, shouldn't I?

"Aha! Admit it! You loooove him!"

I sighed. "All right. I do," I gave in and I knew it was true as soon as I heard myself saying it. She grinned widely. "But I'm not happy about it and I don't want him to know!"

"When can I tell him?" she beamed.

I wandered back towards my bed. "What about ... never?"

After a long nap, I found myself staring the ceiling down. The ceiling won. I sighed. Maybe I won't starve, I told myself and my rumbling stomach, but I'll be bored to dead. Yeah... Well... A girl could dream right? Some part of me wondered what Gabriel would think of that. Me being dead, I mean. Would he grieve? Probably. Hopefully. Maybe I'll turn out ghosty too. Just as Samuel. Maybe I could haunt Gabriel! I smiled, before shaking my head. No, he'd have his way then. I mean... Vampires live forever, right? If I'll haunt his sorry ass for the rest of his life, I'll be with him forever nonetheless. Not that that would be _that _bad. I didn't lie when I told Patty that I felt dizzy when his lips were in my personal space.

I vaguely described to her that I was head over heels for him, I thought. She knows. She knows.... Ah, fuck. Now I can't pretend anymore, can I? I did loathe him, I told myself, he was just... I don't know. Perfect or something? I nodded to myself. That would describe him well. Perfect. No. No! He wasn't perfect. His features were. Kind of. His personality sucks, I told myself angrily. Don't you ever dare to think that _again_, missy. He isn't even near the word perfect. Absolutely not. Does someone else notice that I was trying to convince myself? It was that obvious, right?

I sighed. I was getting desperate. A sad feeling began to master me. I was all alone and I knew it. Well not _alone _alone. Miranda was near. I had noticed her yelling – no, screaming - so she couldn't be that far away, now could she? But still I felt lonely, as if everyone had left me. That no one cared.

I blinked. I hadn't had that feeling since the day we arrived at our hotel. I whimpered. What was wrong with me?

Someone knocked on the door, which I ignored. I pulled the blankets over my head and pushed my face roughly in my pillow. Tears began to leak out of my eyes.

"Kida? You there?"

Jee, I managed to think, where could I ever be if not in my little box of misery? I kept my mouth shut and more tears came. Could you drown in your own tears? Oh, I certainly hope so. This was too much. I felt as if I should go kill myself. There wasn't anybody in my life to care anyway. Yep. Depressed.

"I'm coming in!" he warned me.

I shrugged. See if I care, Gregory. Go get staked by Patty! He-he. I smiled softly, before a sob escaped. Well hell! I can't even smile without sobbing my head off? I hate this place. I hate the bloody world, I yelled to myself and cringed. Do you know how sad it is if you're yelling yourself a headache? Really, really, really sad. Believe me.

"Kida? Are you all right?"

And here I was thinking that he was coming in, I thought bitterly.

"Kida?" someone murmured. "You sleeping?"

With you yelling my name? Not likely, no. Oh great. I was being sarcastically mean to him in my head. Where he couldn't even here it. Tss. Way too go, Kida.

"You're heart is beating way too fast to be asleep, hon. Are you all right? Gabriel will be back by tomorrow." I felt how he pulled the blanket away. He could hear my heartbeat? Creepy. I shuddered. "Would you please turn around, honey. How much I like the back of your head, I like the front a little bit more." I hadn't heard him come in, but whatever.

"Just a little?" I murmured and turned, so I laid on my back. Aw, how pathetic I was...

He winked. "Just a little."

"How's Patty?" my hoarse voice asked.

"Fabulous."

I almost smiled.

"See. It isn't that bad and it's like I said: he'll come back soon."

"Who will?"

"Gabriel."

I frowned. "Is he doing this to me? Because if he is-"

Gregory shook his head. "No, my dear. You are," he said, smiling knowingly.

"I am doing this to myself?" No need to explain, that I didn't quite believe that, right?

"Well, your subconsciousness is," he told me seriously.

"Why would my sub- it do that?" Seriously, subconsciousness is a stupid word. Way too long to speak.

"Because it misses Gabriel even if you don't and from what I've heard from Patty, you do too."

I frowned. "I don't miss him."

"She told me something differently. If you love someone, Kida, it's only normal to miss him or her."

My jaw hit the floor. "Oh no, she didn't."

Gregory smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid she did."

* * *

Poor Kida ):


	11. Why did you have to go?

First of all I love you guys soooo much! Your reviews really make my day! I'm actually kind of doing three things at one time. 1. watching the end of a fabulous belgian soap. 2. updating this story and 3. cheering a freind up. Oh. And I am wondering how you edit video clips on your pc too. Does anyone know? Please tell if you do! Anyway. Time for the next chapter.

You know the drill, loves!

Iloveyouall!

Kelll

* * *

**Why did you have to go?  
(The little mermaid 2)**

I smiled through my tears. "Patty? How are you today?" I asked, when she entered my room, keeping my voice nice and steady. Gregory threw me a concerned glance. No worries, my dear, I'm not going to stake your wife. Yet! Muwhahahahahha!

"I'm good, thank you," she smiled softly, before she walked towards Gregory and kissed him. It felt so intimate that I had to avert my eyes. No need to see that, right? They're married... Eerh... Does it give them the right to make out before my very own eyes? I bit my lip. I wondered how long they have been married. I mean, after – let's say – a hundred years or so, one would become rather bored with their partner, right? I think I would... For some reason Gabriel popped into my mind. Gabriel... It still felt kind of awkward knowing that I loved him. Since I did admit it – out loud for Pete's sake – I couldn't take it back. Not even for a billion pounds, whatever. Hmm. Maybe it isn't that bad, I thought. If I'd believe Gregory, the source of my agony would be Gabriel. Wouldn't that be weird?

Come on... How could he possibly have anything to do with that? He isn't even here, I argued with myself. But what if it _is_ him? Wouldn't that be like a sign from God or something? That we did belong together?

I didn't understand how it – if it was true – happened. Gregory didn't explain a thing, he only said – when I asked him about it – that that was a conversation I should have with Gabriel. I had whined at him for that. It was hardly fair! Gabriel wasn't even near us... I wanted to know what this was about so badly, that I'd offer anything for the information. Anything... Everything... I sighed, which pulled the attention of Patty and Greg to me.

"What?" she asked me innocently. "This isn't bothering you, is it?" I wiped my tears away and noticed that she actually sat _on_ Gregory _on_ my bed. Ew.

"What? You guys making out on my bed? No, why should I?" I asked sarcastically.

Gregory shot me a worried glance again. "Kida," he started slowly.

"Don't worry, Gregory," I smiled. "You won't be around when I kill her."

"What did I do?" whined Patty.

I rolled my eyes. "What about telling your husband things he wasn't supposed to know?"

She rolled her eyes. "He already knew!"

"He did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"I am not having this discussion with you," she said irritated.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's no reason!"

"I don't want to fight, Kida," she told me. Damn. When she looked angry, she did kind of scare me.

Gregory seemed to notice. "Patty-bear, please," he pleaded.

I raised an eyebrow. Patty-bear? I tried very hard not to giggle. Patty-bear. O my Gosh.

Patty seemed embarrassed. "Don't call me Patty-bear, pumpkin."

Gregory frowned. "Pumpkin, Rose?"

"Rose, my God?"

"God, my Goddess?"

"Dear God," I sighed, "this is way too much for one girl to take. Stop acting like... like a married couple! You're scaring the beeps out of me!"

"The beeps, huh?" Patty waggled her eyebrows at me and I only groaned. "Come on, dearie. As soon as you say it, we'll leave."

I turned on my stomach. "Say what?"

"You know what." I couldn't actually see her, but I could here the grin in that sentence. I turned around again. I saw the look she gave me and feared that my eyes might plop out of my head.

"I'll give you a small hint... To miss, I, Gabriel. Make a sentence! You're a bright girl, I know you can do it!"

"Patty," Greg sighed.

"Hush, honey, or you'll sleep on the couch," she commanded. Gregory shut up almost immediately. Pussy.

"And when I say it you'll leave?" I asked, frowning.

Gregory had the nerve to pout. "Do you want us too?"

I glared. "Don't you try to make me feel guilty, pussy. Or you'll sleep on the couch," I mimicked.

"Not funny," he muttered, while he blushed. Hmm. I always wondered if a vampire could blush... They could apparently. Interesting.

"Yes, we'll leave," said Patty, not in the least affected by what I had just said.

I sighed. "Fine. I miss Gabriel," I admitted.

"How much?"

"Very," I said, certainly.

"How much," she repeated.

I frowned and opened my mouth, but no sound came out of it. Damn it. It isn't that hard, I told myself. A fear mastered me. What if I confessed this thing and then everything turned out badly? What if I got my heart back in pieces? I bit my lip and whispered: "My soul burns for him." I blinked. Okay... Now I sounded like a poet.

Patty sighed wistfully, while Gregory gaped at me. "Really?" he wondered.

I nodded, proud at myself that I had forced it out of myself. It hadn't been that bad... My heart was still in one piece – thank God. "But don't tell him, please?"

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Do you want to tell him it yourself?" Patty asked.

"We'd totally understand that," Gregory added.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, that's it. I want to tell him it myself. Please, don't take that away from me too." I shut up as soon as I understood what I had said. Whoops.

Patty frowned. "What did we ever take from you, Kida?"

I remained silent.

"That bad?" Gregory asked.

I sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Patty said, before understanding flashed through Gregory's eyes.

"It's not so bad here, Kida," he said, soothingly. "You'll get used to this soon enough. Especially since Gabriel has grown on you."

I averted my eyes.

"Which we won't tell him," Patty silently added. I could see that she was hurt by something that had been said. I wondered what it was. Maybe the fact that I still see this place as my prison and not my home. I wondered if I ever could see it differently or if it would always stay a prison. I knew one thing; I wanted to leave this room as soon as possible and right now I wanted them to leave as well.

"Guys... Would you really mind if you'd left me alone a bit? I want to think," I apologized.

Gregory smiled and kissed my forehead. "Not at all, my dear." He stood up to leave, when someone burst into the room.

"Let's get this party started!" Miranda's voice yelled.


	12. My knight in shining armour

Hiii! Sorry for the wait, people ):  
Please don't kill me? xD anyway, I love you aaaalll for your reviews and keep it up!  
If anyone has any theories of how Kida and Gabe are coming together (are they?!)... Just let me know ;-) Seriously, I'm curious :P

xKelll

* * *

**My knight in shining armour is me, so I'm going to set me free  
(Tata Young)**

I blinked a couple of times to get my vision clear. "Miranda?" I stammered. What the hell was she doing here? I studied her. She looked exactly the same, except for her pale skin. A big smile decorated her happy face. I haven't seen her look _this_ happy in ages.

"Boo! Now, why are you in here? Come out and play," she grinned mischievously. When she tried to grab me, Gregory moved with a speed that I've never seen before. Before I even realized what was happening, he pinned Miranda against the wall.

"Why are you out? You can't control yourself yet," he hissed.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Well, she still was her bossy, sarcastic self – which, weirdly enough, comforted me. "Get off me, psycho."

Greg cringed. "Don't think so."

"Don't call Greg a psycho, Miranda," I said, rolling my eyes myself.

Miranda grimaced. "Why not? Isn't that what he is?"

Urgh. That was it! I had a headache, I was missing someone I shouldn't be missing and I was on the edge of tears. Give me a break, will ya?

I looked at Patty who had her hands balled in fists. Her face was filled with pure fury. Oh-oh. Miranda tackled him and Patty jumped on her. "Will you cut it out! Greg! Patty! MIRANDA!" I couldn't see who was who anymore, I just saw different colors. Very weird. My human eyes couldn't follow their fast movements and it was killing me to not know what was happening. Who was hurting, because if I heard it right, someone was hurting badly. "STOP IT!" Oh. Grmbl. I sounded like some stupid girl in a movie. Just wonderful.

The door opened and in rushed Gabriel. Huh? What was he doing here? The instant my brain really, really noticed that it was Gabriel – _my _Gabriel – who had rushed into the room, my heart weeped tears of joy. He didn't seem surprised by the fact that two vampires were fighting my best friend. Well... ex-best friend really. Eerhm... Since Miranda was a vampire now... Okay, let me rephrase that thought. Gabriel didn't seem surprised by the fact that two vampires were fighting my ex-best friend and newborn vampire. Satisfied with that thought, I saw how the fight ended.

Gabriel pulled Miranda on her feet and hissed. I fell of my bed. I couldn't help it. Those fangs were truly frightening. Gabriel, who had noticed the look on my face, pulled his lips in a firm line. "Out," he growled at Miranda and shoved her out of my room.

I blinked, before looking at Gregory and Patty. "I thought he was gone?"

Patty, just as confused as I was, frowned. "So thought I..."

We both looked at Greg, who suddenly found the floor utterly interesting.

"Gregory," we both said in a warning tone.

He looked up. The perfect image of innocence. "Yes?"

I got up from the floor and walked towards him. I poked my finger in his chest. "Don't." Poke. "You." Poke. "Have." Poke. "Something." Poke. "To." Poke. "Tell." Poke. "Us?"

Gregory backed up. "Euh... Whatever do you mean?"

Patty narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, do remember the couch, Greg," she hissed.

He looked completely afraid now. Oh. Go Patty, I thought enthusiastically. The threat of him sleeping on a couch instead of his bed was enough for him to get our point. "He said he left!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Patty, I don't find this answer satisfying at all."

Patty snorted. "The couch," she sang, "going once..." Greg pleaded with his eyes. Patty simply shook her head. "Going twice." Greg opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Ssso-"

"OKAY! Okay. Calm down," he said, sighing. "Gabe wanted to see how much she'd miss him. He didn't truly leave at all. He hid in the basement together with Miranda." With... With... With Miranda? My world shattered upon hearing these three sentences. I shook my head in panic. This didn't happen. It couldn't! This couldn't be happening again! I reminded myself that Gabriel wasn't like Samuel, but that didn't seem to comfort me at all.

"HE WHAT?" Patty shrieked. "I'm going to murder him."

"Honey," Greg started.

"WITH AN AXE THAT HAS A STAKE ON THE END!"

I sniffed and noticed that there were tears running down my cheeks, once more. Patty was at my side in an instant, hugging me breathless. I didn't mind, I didn't mind at all. I hugged her back and I couldn't care less that her skin was ice cold. I just wanted someone to hold me. How could Gabriel have done this to me? Just when I started to like him? When I started to feel for him? I hated boys. Oh. How I hated him. I heard my Adam and Eve-theory all over again in my head.

"He's going to pay for this," Patty murmured against my ear. I nodded. My heart was, once more, broken. Oh, how he was going to pay. I looked up, blinking the tears out of my eyes, when I felt how Patty's arms left me.

"Where do you think you're going, Judas?"

Now Greg was starting to get mad. "I didn't betray anyone!"

Patty narrowed her eyes. "Kida may not be Jesus, Greg, but you still betrayed her!"

"I did not!"

"I am not going to play that old 'did not, did too' game with you. You did and I have to rethink our relationship."

Greg rolled her eyes. "Honey, you know that when you start thinking you go all weird on me."

"Oh! Don't you start with that! At least I can think for myself!"

"PATTY!" Greg yelled.

Patty tried to stare him down, but ended up whimpering. I couldn't really blame her. Sheesh. Gregory could be scary when he was angry.

"Greg," I said softly, my voice hardly louder than a whisper. "I hurt. A lot. Just because you couldn't tell me that he didn't leave." A thought occurred. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell him what?" Greg asked, while he tried to calm himself down.

"About what I told you guys."

Greg rolled his eyes. "How could I? I haven't left this room in ages."

I glanced at Patty, who shrugged.

"They don't have special powers, if that is what you're glance-asking me," she whispered softly.

Ahw. I frowned at Greg, who looked sorry already. Apparently he didn't like what he was seeing as much as I. I hated it to see Patty so down. I tried to reason with him. "But okay, I think I can understand why you didn't tell me anything," I began.

"You can?" He sounded so hopeful. No, Greg wasn't the bad guy. Not at all.

"Sure. But now you hurt Patty as well."

Patty stiffened, before she nodded slowly. Aah. Wouldn't you just love girl power?

"Patty," Greg sighed, "honey." He walked over to her and she stumbled away.

"N-No Greg, I just want to be alone right now..." I almost smiled. Hollywood was missing a fine actress.

Greg rolled his eyes at himself and I completely smiled now. He was so cute when he tried to resist Patty's charm, but realized he couldn't. "I'd do anything for you, you know that." When he hugged her, she let him and winked over his shoulder at me.

"A-Anything?" she murmured.

"Anything."

I grinned. "I think I have the perfect idea for you to make it up to us."


	13. I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Oh my gosh, you guys! 100 reviews? You so rock *insert a heart thingy* Iloveyou! *hugs you all*  
Okay, I know my grammer isn't what it's supposed to be and it's getting far worse since my best friend is on a holiday in a country far, far, far away from Belgium ): And my beta doesn't respond anymore, so I guess I'll have to find another one (again). I think I'll have to use my puppy eyes again. Hmm.

I can't remember who told me that you guys don't know a lot about Patty, so I wrote another chapter about her. This one is the story of how she changed. You'll see, she was a lot easier in this situation than Kida will ever be xD But still I adore Patty. And you'll see how much Gregory has changed her. I personally don't like the Patty in this chapter but... Yeah, well, whatever xD

I love you guys for all the support you've given me and I want to tell you that I'm going on a holiday too (even though I stay in Belgium... That sucks a lot) for three weeks... So don't expect any chapters from me soon xD I'm going to use these weeks to write so wish me luck!

Loveya,

Kelly

* * *

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

_(Taylor Swift)_

_[Patty]_

_Flashback_

It was a Thursday night when he snatched me away. I was walking down the corridor, minding my own business. Okay, maybe not really minding my own business... I was ordering my servants around. That was why they were there, right? For the ordering bit. So I told them what I wanted, how I wanted it and when I wanted it. Some called me a spoiled child, but most called me the princess of Iceland. Not because I was that cool or anything, but just because we lived in Iceland and I was kind of the princess. Sorry to disappoint you. So I was walking down the corridor, doing my daily thing, when he appeared.

His face was as hideous as Satan's would have been. His face was covered in blood. Back then I didn't knew about how handsome he was without the blood, or how adorable I soon would find him... At that particular moment I thought he was the devil himself. I found myself vaguely wondering who's blood it was, but since I was without an escort and there was no other male person near, I did what every normal girl would do. I screamed.

He was there in a flash. Covering my mouth. "Sssht," I heard him whisper. "They'll find you."

Like I cared about 'they'! I was more concerned about the freak covering my mouth!I pulled his hand from my mouth and turned around. "Not like I care, but if I would... Who are 'they'?"

He grinned. "I'm not saying that you care, but if you do it's just my duty to say that they are my mates, madame."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you mocking me?!"

"No, madame. Wouldn't dare."

I narrowed my eyes even more before I turned around again and walked away with the little dignity I had left. I didn't got very far, though. I started running away from him as soon as I rounded the corner and, sadly enough, ran into the arms of another freak. "Well, look what we have here," a woman's voice sang. "If it isn't the little princess herself. What took you so long, your Highness. Afraid to get eaten?" She showed me her teeth and I shuddered. There was flesh between them. Bloody human flesh. I felt the horror dawn on me and screamed my lungs out.

"Hush now, little one," the woman said, while she pulled me towards her. Her brown hair danced on her shoulders and her eyes glittered with mischief. I swallowed. I was dead. I started to back up and felt way too soon how the wall supported my back. God in Heaven!

"Back off, Natja," the man hissed. Hey! Where had he come from? I thought I lost him a corridor back?!

"You really should learn to let others play with your food while you're eating it, Gregory," the woman spat. "Let us have some fun too."

"She's not my food," the man, Gregory, hissed.

"Ah. A keeper then..." She licked her lips. "Pity." She disappeared in thin air and my heart beat slowed a bit.

Gregory turned around and looked me deep in the eyes, which caused my heart to jump three feet high in freight. "You owe me."

The next couple of days I spent in a white room with nothing to keep me company except for a bed and a bedside table. Gregory would pop in from time to time to try and soothe me and every time he tried I simply screamed long and loud enough until he left. That's the only thing I can remember of those days... I have been told that I made a stake out of the bedside table and that I had tried to let the stake meet Gregory's chest, but a friend of his took the fall. Gabriel. Since then I stopped screaming when Gregory entered the room and just stared blindly ahead.

"Hungry?" Gregory asked me one day.

I ignored him, as usual.

"Gabriel is getting better since that stake got removed," he added.

I don't care, I sang in my head.

"Patty," Gregory muttered. "Will you please just LISTEN TO ME?!"

I looked up, startled. "Stop shouting at me," I whispered.

"I wouldn't have to shout at you if you would just listen to me!" He defended himself.

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to say, sir. Now could you please leave me alone?"

Gregory shook his head. "You know I won't." He moved closer to me and I jumped elegantly out of my bed. I didn't want him that close to me. I had learned that when he came in my personal space... Well, let's just say that I would go all soft inside.

To my surprise, Gregory didn't back off. He followed me to the end of the room until I stood with my back against the wall. Literally. I bit my lip and tried to look everywhere except into his face. But I didn't seem to have a choice, my eyes had a will of their own. As soon as our eyes connected, a shiver ran down my spine. Good lord.

I managed to look at my hands and swallowed. Leave me alone, please. Go far, far, far away.

His finger pulled my chin up so our eyes connected again. "I'm not a bad person, Patty," he whispered. His breath caressed my face and I was surprised to notice that I liked the way his lips moved. I also liked how beautiful his eyes were from up close. I liked his messy hair. My heart skipped a beat, when his nose almost touched mine.

"You're a killer," I heard myself whisper. "That makes you a bad person."

He blinked. "What?" His voice sounded way too loud for my ears. I could see in his eyes that my comment had hurt him, he didn't move away though.

His closeness irritated me. "You're a killer. I don't like-"

Before I could finish my sentence his lips crushed mine. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. "I'm. Not. A. Bad. Person," I heard him mutter against my lips.

This time I was the one to start the kiss again. "You are," I whispered after a while.

He pulled away again. Just far enough so that our noses didn't touch anymore. His eyes searched mine. "Then why are you kissing me?"

"Because you started it," I muttered.

He grinned smugly. "Like this?" His lips touched mine again. While the previous kiss we shared had been rough and passionate, this one was so much better. I never thought a kiss could be so sweet, so gentle. It left me completely breathless. "Like this?" he mumbled again and his lips moved towards my neck.

"Yes," I gulped. "Like that."

I felt his low chuckle rather than hearing it. Oh, how I liked this. How I shouldn't like this. His tongue moved over my skin as if that was it's reason of existence.

"Stop," I whispered helplessly, "please." My heart had gone wild, hammering against my chest as if wanting to be freed.

"Why?" he asked, while his lips moved again towards mine. Oh dear lord, not _that_ spot, I thought when his lips moved over my chin line. I caught my breath and I heard him laugh softly. He enjoyed this way too much for my liking. "Like that, hm?" His lips moved over the same spot and I started to shiver. Dear god. When he tried that a third time, I pulled his face towards mine completely and kissed him with all my might.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, while his fingers woke me by moving over my stomach.

I nodded sleepily. Last night was... Wow. His body moved and before I even had the chance to say his name he had pulled me upon him.

"Do you trust me?"

"No," I answered breathlessly.

He nodded. "Good." He kissed my throat before his teeth pierced my skin. My scream filled the night. That was the night he turned me and I wouldn't have wanted it to happen any differently.

* * *

Okaaaay! I just want to tell you guys something, because the first review I got on this chapter made me think... It's true that Patty was a lot easier, but this is how Patty looks back on that period in her life. It's only one chapter... Of course it took a lot longer than a couple of days to win Patty over. She's been in the 'lalalala-I-can't-hear-you-and-I-will-scream-if-I-see-your-face-period' for more than a month, maybe two monts even. But I wanted to give you a quick look on how she was changed. Now you know at least the basics xD So don't think that Patty was a big fat slut or something, because she wasn't... I just skipped a lot.

And now I hope you read my explanation otherwise I'll get a lot of those messages xD


	14. I'm gonna getcha

Hiii.

Guess who's back?! xD Okay. Eerhm... I really don't like this chapter... Lauren thanks for checking it out. But if anyone finds any more mistakes, you're more than welcome to point them out.  
Eeerhm... I love you all for your reviews, keep on telling me what you think.

And well... Enjoy. (And don't be too hard, I worked on this chapter for over two weeks and I'll reread it tomorrow for mistakes. But do point them out, I might look over them.)

x

**

* * *

**

I'm gonna getcha real good

(Shania Twain)

As soon as I saw dear Gabriel, I put my plan into motion. The first day I acted like a sweet kitten, who was so happy that she saw her owner? again. (Yeah, right.) The second day I acted like a sweet kitten who was falling in love. Today – the third day – my plan would be to jump his bones. The problem was that he had yet to come into my room. Did he know what I was up to or something?

The plan wasn't that hard to figure out though... I would make him want me real bad? and then I'd just dump him... Or I'd hide in the basement or something. My plan wasn't perfect... Yet. I looked up expectantly when the door opened, but it was only Patty. I sighed and buried myself in pillows. "Why isn't he here?" I grumbled.

Patty frowned. "Well... Please don't kill him," she sighed.

I frowned and took a peek from under my pillow. "What?" I demanded, "What did Gregory do this time?!" Patty and I had had a hard time trying to control Gregory's mouth the last two days... As soon as he saw Gabriel he started to blurt things out.

It was annoying. "Promise me you won't stake him," she said again.

I could always behead him. I nodded. "I won't stake him."

"Good... Because you know he didn't mean to say it, but you know Gregory... He can't stand the simple thought of stress let alone have stress."

My eyes widened. "What did he say?" I demanded.

"That you were trying to make Gabe fall for you," Patty whimpered.

Oh no. "HE DID WHAT?"

She nodded sadly. "He mentioned to Gabriel that you were trying to win him over."

"Oh God."

"Don't stake him!" Patty blurted.

I frowned and thought deeply. Does this mean my plan is doomed?

"Kida?"

Not necessarily, right? Maybe if I just flirted harder than usual? Maybe some kissing here and there... Maybe this could still work?

"KIDA!"

I looked up. "Will you stop shouting at me?"

"I've said your name a million times!" she exclaimed. "Could you please tell me what you're thinking?"

I bit my lip and studied her face. Oh! Idea. "Patty?" I asked sweetly. "Do you have anything in your closet that involves leather?"

She frowned. "Like a pants? Or a jacket?"

"Pants," I answered. We both had about the same size, just my luck.

"One. Why?"

I grinned. "I was thinking... If Gabe knows that I 'fancy' him, shouldn't that give his ego a major boost? I mean he finally got what he wanted, right?"

Patty started to grin. "Right."

"So... If he's thinking so highly of himself wouldn't that make it much more fun?" I laughed.

She nodded. "You're totally right... But why the leather pants?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What guy doesn't like a girl in leather?"

"I know I don't," she sighed. "It makes my butt look huge."

I sighed and stared at her. That's why guys like those pants, hello?!

"Oh, right," she grinned.

I shook my head and giggled softly.

Half an hour later Patty tossed me a whole new outfit. I looked **hot** to say the least. I totally loved this new outfit. If this wouldn't blow dear Gabe away, nothing would. I hate my hair though. It was useless. You could do absolutely nothing with it... Sigh. I just finished checking myself out in the mirror when Gabriel himself walked in with a huge grin plastered on his face. Of course. Stupid, stupid, stupid Gregory. I totally should behead him. Where's my axe?

I saw how Gabe's eyes lingered on my way too visible stomach and saw him blink. Oh yeah. "Hello?" I teased. "My face is up here?"

Gabriel instantly looked up. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" I asked, while moving closer.

He cleared his throat. "For erhm... Honestly, Kida, what are you doing?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This outfit doesn't go with your personality... So why wear it?"

Because it's... fun? Cute? Hot? Because I have to?

"I mean... It's not that I don't like it, but I liked the old you better..."

Help? Anybody?

I found myself looking at the ground. Why couldn't he be like any other guy? Why must he be so noble? "I hate you," I whispered. When he remained silent, I looked up. A hurt look crossed his face and I immediately felt sorry. I didn't apologize though. I did hate him. Kind of. I hated him for taking away my freedom. I hated him because I wanted him. And most of all... I hated him with my whole heart because if I did gave in I would become a freak. Something not so human. A vampire.

Let's face it. Drinking blood's just one big 'ew'.

"I see," he murmured.

I bit my lip. "Gabriel," I sighed, giving in. "I'm sorry. But this is just not it for me. I mean... We live in the 21st century for crying out loud. You can't take my freedom away from me and put me in a hole. I'm a human being with a mind of my own and-"

He interrupted me. "I understand. You don't have to-"

I glared. "I thought that I was the one talking?"

He put up his hands as if to let me see how harmless he was. I frowned. He really must have given up.

"I do understand you, Gabriel." He seemed surprised. Men. "It is the way of how things go here. I talked to Patty and she helped me to understand a lot. For example. When a vampire saves a person and that person allows that vampire to save his or her life, he or she won't control a thing about it in the future. For example: You could make me your slave and no one but Patty, because she just likes me, would protest. I _know_ all that. But you can't just tear me away from my family. My freaking life." Okay. So I was getting a little bit mad. Sue me. "I'm not an animal that you put in a cage, Gabe." I tried to calm down a bit. Gabriel looked like a tortured puppy who was in a serious need of a hug. "I want to have a will of my own," I finally whispered.

I saw how he struggled to give me an answer, how he swallowed and finally opened his mouth to surprise me with the words that came out of it.

"You're free," he said so softly that I thought that I misheard him.

I blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, Kida. You're free. Go home."

I took a few steps towards the door. Unsure. Wasn't I full in a house of vampires? Wouldn't they kill me if I walked out of this room? They would, wouldn't they? "I don't understand." I really didn't. Was he trying to kill me now?

Gabriel stood with his back to me now, but when he turned his eyes were a frightening red. I gasped and tried very hard not to scream. He looked absolutely furious. "GO!" he shouted.

He didn't had to say that twice. I took the last couple of steps towards the door and threw it open. I'd rather face a hundred hungry vampires than this disappointed one.


	15. I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip

Muwhahahaha. Am I not really sweet? I'm updating already! ;-)  
Anyway, thank you all for the awesome reviews. You guys rock!

And eerhm. I have a little question... Does anyone of you guys have twitter? [a]  
Ha! Enjoy this chapter, folks.

Lots of hugs,  
Kelll

**

* * *

**

I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip.

**(Avril Lavigne)**

_I stood in a white room. Everyone was watching me, while I looked around. Where was Gabriel? "Gabriel?" I called._

_The crowd started laughing._

_I started crying. Where was my Gabe? I needed him. I wanted him. _

_The crowd changed into some kind of shadows. The shadows started to move. Out of nowhere Patty appeared._

_"This was what you wanted, is it not?" She took my hand. "Kida," she whispered. She waved with her hand and the room slowly started to change. Now I saw Gabriel. Crying on the floor._

_I took a step towards him. "Oh my gosh, is he alright?"_

_Patty shot me an angry look. "Does he look like he's alright?" she snapped._

_I was a little taken aback. I had never seen Patty so angry. _

_"He's devastated, Kida. He misses you. Don't you feel it?"_

_"F-f-feel wha-at?" I stuttered. _

_She frowned. "Don't you miss him at all?"_

_Tears made their way down my cheeks. "Of course I do," I mumbled, still looking at Gabriel._

_"Then why did you run, Kida? He can't survive without you."_

_I shook my head. "You're lying," I told her. "He can survive without me. He was doing well before I came and he will be fine soon too."_

_She shook her head. "You don't know him like I do."_

_I bit my lip. "I can't change how things are, Patty."_

_"You won't, you mean."_

_"No, I can't. I have to be free, Patty."_

_"You were and always would have been free, Kida."_

_"No, I wasn't," I yelled. "I was locked away! How can you call that freedom? I have a mind of my own!"_

_"Do you want to see him die?" she yelled right back._

_I hesitated, while she glared at me._

_"No," I whispered. _

_"Then come back."_

_I shook my head. "I won't." _

_Patty started to cry. I wanted to comfort her, but now really wasn't the time for being nice. I wanted her to understand that I couldn't come back. _

_"Then he is doomed," she whispered, while tears covered her cheeks._

_"Patty," I started, but Gabe's cry silenced me._

_I spun around and was at his side in an instant. "Gabe?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder softly._

_That only caused him to scream louder._

_I bit my lip. "Gabe? Please. Are you OK?"_

_"Like I said," Patty started, while everything slowly started to disappear, "does it look like he's OK?"_

_"PATTY!" I screamed, when she disappeared into the shadows. I fell to the ground when Gabriel, too, was removed from the room. "GABRIEL! GABE!" I hit the ground. "Gabe," I sobbed. "Please. Gabe."_

I sat upright in my bed. Tears caressed my cheeks. I didn't dare take a breath because I knew that if I did, I would start shouting his name.

Mum entered my room in a hurry. "What's happening? Kida? Are you alright?"

I simply stared at her.

"You were shouting, honey," Mum clarified.

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and kept on staring. Gabriel, Gabriel… I had to see him.

"Sweetie?"

I stared at my hands. But how? How could I go to him? Especially after I wanted to get away from him so badly?

"Who's Gabriel, sweetheart?" Mum said, getting my attention immediately by saying his name.

"Gabriel?" I sounded hoarse, breathless.

"Yes, you keep on saying his name. Who is he? Is he a friend?"

I shook my head. No, he was much more than that.

I heard her sigh. "Kida, whatever it was it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

I just nodded. I knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep, but she didn't need to know that. She kissed my forehead, sighed, looked at me one last time, before she left my room and closed the door with a soft click.

I'd been right. I couldn't sleep. Around four a.m. I started to realize something. Patty had said that every girl the vamps choose has something special. And I saw a ghost once, right? So what if I'd let a ghost check on Gabriel? I closed my eyes. It was worth a try. "Hello?" I whispered. "Is there someone in this room?" Except for me that is, I thought.

This was crazy. I was crazy. Like I really could see ghosts. I mean… that's just nuts. I opened my eyes with the realisation that I'd probably never would see Gabriel again, only to stare into the eyes of six ghosts.

"Holy crap," I yelped, surprised. I was very tempted to start screaming again, but I stopped myself just in time. "Who are you?"

"You summoned us," one of them said. I looked at her. She couldn't have been older than nine years old when she died. Poor girl.

"Oh. Right," I said, trying to be professional. "But I only need one of you…"

"Aren't you going to send us on?" Another one asked.

I bit my lip. "Like… Send you on to Heaven?" I guessed.

They all nodded eagerly.

"Erhm. I can try?"

"You've never done this before, have you?" a slightly annoyed gothic chick snapped.

I shook my head and frowned at her. "No, I haven't. I'm new to this stuff."

"Well, you'd better learn it," she snapped again. "Because I'm tired of sitting around."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Hm. Does anyone know how I have to do this?" Silence met me. Nice. "Okay. Erhm. While I try to figure this out, could one of you do me a favour?"

A couple of hands were raised. One ghost jumped up and down, while another one just started waving at me.

"Hmm. What's your name sweetheart?" I asked the little girl, who had been jumping up and down.

"Raven," she mumbled.

I smiled kindly at her. "Raven, would you please go to Gabriel for me?"

"Gabriel?" she asked curiously.

"That's a vampire," one of the ghosts stated.

"Do you know him?" I asked Raven.

She started to shake her head, but an old woman interrupted her. "Yes she does. _Schat, _it's that guy who's in love with dear Kida, remember?" The woman had an odd accent. Dutch maybe. Or German. I wasn't quite sure.

Raven nodded eagerly. "The weird one?" she asked the old woman.

I frowned. The weird one? Huh? Did they know something I didn't?

The old woman glanced in my way, nervously. "Yes, that one, _schat_."

"Ah," Raven smiled. "I know him then."

I nodded. "Good. Alright… Raven would you please check on him for me? I would be so grateful?"

Raven beamed. "Of course!"

"But don't let anyone see you, alright?"

"It's like a secret mission," she said enthusiastically.

I smiled. "Exactly."

"Alright. I'll be back soon," she said, before dissolving into nothing.

I sighed a sigh of pure relief, before looking at my other ghosts. "Hi, I'm Kida and I'm going to try to help you all out."

* * *

EDIT: If you see any faults, please point them out :P I can only learn from them! x


	16. Oh, I must be paranoid

I'm kind of in a hurry. So enjoy. I love you all.

And my best friend is back! God bless her!

Love,

Kelll

**

* * *

**

Oh I must be paranoid

**(The jonas brothers)**

"You are going to help us?" The gothic girl scoffed.

I nodded. "I will try everything that is within my powers to help you."

Gothic Girl rolled with her eyes. "We're doomed."

One of the older guys came to my defense. "We're not doomed, Emily. Give the girl a chance."  
"Give her a chance?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. "She barely knows how to handle her own life, let alone ours."  
Hey! I was sitting right here, you know! I narrowed my eyes. Dead or not, she had no right to speak to me that way! "What life?" I snapped. "You don't have one. You're dead!"

She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You see?!"  
"Emily," one of the ghosts bellowed, before turning to me. "Sorry 'bout that, sweetie. She hasn't been with us for long. She doesn't realize that being annoyed will get her nowhere."

I nodded vaguely. "What's your name?"  
"Sonya," she replied, kindly. I gave her a quick once over. Apparently she had died in her sleep, because she was still wearing her PJ's. She had white hair and a lot of wrinkles.  
I realized that she had probably died from old age. Lucky woman.

"I'm Peter," one of the guys spoke up.  
After that everyone introduced themselves. "Alright," I said after a while. I was absolutely sure that I wouldn't remember half of the names. I saw how the sun started to rise and looked all of my ghosts in the eyes; "How much I love to talk to you all, I really need to get some sleep. My parents want to take me to the police station in the morning."

Chaos broke out.

"You're not going to tell them the truth are you?" Sonya asked worriedly.  
I shook my head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. They'd put me in a mental institution." And I like my sanity very much, thank you. And... I sighed. Fine, I couldn't tell them because of Gabriel. Duh. I kind of loved him. I guess. I bit my lip. No, I _loved_ him. I was one hundred percent sure of that. A question popped up. _So why did you leave then?_

I told it to stuff it.

"Where you belong," Emily muttered darkly.

"Emily," Ria chided. "Calm yourself down, will ya?"  
Emily just rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"It's alright, honey," Sonya told me, smiling. "Get some rest." she started to dissolve too.  
"Hey! Wait!" I almost shouted. "How can I find you again?" Okay, so maybe I was starting to panic...

"Just call us," Peter suggested, before all of my ghosts disappeared. I was alone in my bedroom once again. I sighed and laid back down. I closed my eyes and hoped to finally fall asleep.

"What really happened, Kida?" the annoying blonde asked me once more.

I didn't understand what she wanted me to tell her. We'dbeen over this for a hundred times! "We went into the club and some of us started dancing," I began again. I'dtold this story so many times that I could almost dream it. "And then out of nowhere some random guy grabbed me and pulled me aside..." I remained silent after that.  
"And then you blacked out?" the cute guy asked me, again.  
I nodded. "Yes, sir," I replied politely.  
"Alright," the woman said slowlyand glanced at her partner. "What happened next?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. The next thing I remember is that I'm in this room with a bed and a bedside table. Nothing more. Now and then someone would bring me food and talk to me for a while about random things. Once Patty forgot to lock the door and I ran."

"Patty?"

Shit. Shit. "Yeah," I said weakly. I swallowed. GET A GRIP, KIDA! God damn it.  
"I thought you said you didn't know any names?" the woman asked, intrigued.  
I smiled, or maybe I grimaced. I wasn't really sure. "Patty was the only one who told me her name," I told her convincingly. Not.

"Aha." The guy wrote something down, before looking at me. The look in his eyes said it all. He didn't believe me and neither did the woman.  
"Fine. I'm done playing the nice cop," the woman sighed, before she stood up and walked over to my side of the table. She pushed my chair aside. "Where is Miranda, and no lies."

No lies.  
Hm... "I don't know!" I cried out, faking some sobs. "Don't you think I'd tell you if I did? She's my best friend!" Lies... All lies.  
Apparently the blonde thought so too. "I said no lies!" She looked like she was going to hit me, before she relaxed.  
What was I supposed to say? Sorry to disappoint? "I'm telling the truth!" I shouted right back.

"Shirley," the man sighed, soothing the dumb blonde. "Sit down." After she complied, he looked me in the eyes. "Kida, we're only here to help. If there's anything you want to tell us but can't... Blink twice."  
I opened my eyes as far as they could. He was kind of smart, that guy. If he thought I thought I was being watched he could easily communicate to me in this way. But I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to betray Gabriel in that way. Nor Patty or Greg... Hell, I wouldn't even betray Miranda.  
"Okay." He looked disappointed. I smiled weakly. "You may go." I thanked them and ran for the door.

Mum and Dad castworried glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking. It was getting on my nerves. So it isn't really a surprise to say that as soon as our car was parked in our drive-in that I bolted. I closed my bedroom door and sighed. I looked up only to be greeted by five worried looking ghosts. "What's wrong?" I sighed. Seriously, I couldn't handle much more.

They all gave me a supportive smile and even Emily didn't outright glare at me, before they pushed someone towards me. It was little Raven. She had her eyes glued to her shoes, like she was afraid to even look at me. Her shoulders shook. I froze. What did I miss? What was wrong?

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Gabriel. Oh no. Please. No. Don't tell me it's about him, I pleaded. "Raven?" I asked nervously. "What's wrong?"  
"Kida... Something bad has happened," she started.


	17. There's a rumor in StPetersburg

**Hiii!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I've given up on waiting for my beta. Let's face it. She's way too busy living her life, while I'm not :')**

**So why not update?**

**I love you all for reading my story. Oooh. And we're getting closer to the end! **

**Hmm. I'm curious what you think of this chapter.**

**Love,**

**Kelly.**

* * *

**There's a rumor in St-Petersburg**

**(Anastasia)**

"What? What happened?" I asked, bewildered. Oh God, please let him be alright!

"Gabe… He…He kind of got in a fight. He was in a really bad mood," Raven stuttered. I'm one hundred per cent sure that if she had been alive she would have blushed.

If he was in a bad mood… Well, at least that means he's alright, right? _Thank you, God._

"And the guy who he picked a fight on… He… He… He took Gabriel away!"

I frowned. _I take that back!_ "What do you mean? He took him away?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "As in kidnapped, you dumb ass."

"Emily!" Peter scoffed.

She didn't even blink.

Who would kidnap Gabe? He was arrogant and a pain in the butt. I frowned. "Did you happen to catch his name?"

Raven nodded slowly. "But I'm not supposed to say anything."

I grew weary. "This is not another plan of him to make me cry, is it?"

They all stared blankly at me. "He did what?" Sony asked, shocked. "And he seemed so nice!"

Some of my ghosts nodded and I smiled gratefully for that. They were just so nice! They didn't deserve to be dead. "Yeah, he told Greg to – You guys are trying to distract me, aren't you?"

Sonya smiled sheepishly. "Just stay calm, dear."

"Stay calm?" I felt the need to throw a hissy fit. So… I kind of did. "STAY CALM? How can I stay calm? Someone just kidnapped the man I love! He may be an arrogant little brat, but he's mine arrogant little brat! Oh, I swear to all that is holy if someone touches as much as a hair on his head… Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air. "I'll… I'll… I'll make them wear a corset!" Ha! According to Keira Knightley it's supposed to hurt. Why she had to wear one, was something I didn't understand though. She's as skinny as a skeleton could get. Whatever, everything for _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Sonya grimaced. "Sweetie –"

"I'm not done yet," I snapped.

Emily frowned. "So she can snap and I can't? Damn, even afterlife sucks," she mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Get over it. Seriously! The love of my life is missing and all you can tell me is that afterlife sucks? Well, I couldn't care less!"

"You don't mean that, honey," Sonya sighed. Her eyes pleading me to be calm.

"Ha! Watch me." I walked towards the door. "I'm going to save that arrogant little brat, so I can kick his ass myself." What was he thinking? Why doesn't he fight with guys of his own age?! Ugh. I felt like I was in kindergarten all over again. Oh! And don't even mention the other guy. He's going to die. Slowly. Ah. I like the sound of that. "Nobody touches a person I love, while I'm alive."

Peter cleared his throat, but it was Ria who spoke. "Child, you do realize that you left him, right? I mean… You just walked away." She shook her head sadly.

"Yeah," Peter chimed in. "I would've been pissed off too."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you're saying that it's my fault that someone kidnapped Gabriel?" I dared them all to tell me how selfish I was for wanting a life of my own. But only silence met me. Cowards, I thought. "Come on… Tell me what's on your minds," I added encouragingly.

"Sweetie, nobody says that this is all your fault. But what would you do if the person you loved just left you?" Sonya asked me softly. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that left me feeling empty.

"I'd probably do something dumb," I mumbled.

Sonya smiled. "What was that, honey?"

I cleared my throat. "You heard me. I understand what you guys are trying to tell me, but I can't just let him rot…"

"Of course not!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah," Emily sighed. "Even that weird boyfriend of yours is too cute for such a thing."

Eh… "Thanks?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I smiled softly. Maybe she wasn't that bad? "So does anyone have a plan?"

"Child, do ya know where dear ol' Gabe was taken?" Ria asked Raven with a sweet smile.

Raven beamed. "Yes! Of course I do! They're in New York."

I froze. "Wait. What?"

"New York, dear," Sonya repeated.

"We can't go there!" I exclaimed.

"And why's that?"

"I don't have any money!"

Ria glanced at Sonya before they both smiled my way. "Sweetie, why do you think we loved our husbands so much?"

Maybe they were absolutely stunning and a wild stallion in bed? "Do tell."

"For their money!" they both cried out.

I looked at the huge building in front of me. The one where I've been held captive for a long, long time. I didn't want to go back in there, but I didn't really had a choice. I had that terrible dead wish of saving Gabriel from someone unknown. It could be a God for all I knew! This certainly wasn't good. I sighed and looked at the building some more. You'll have to gather the courage to go back in there sometime, I told myself. Or are you a coward?

I bit my lip and simply stared at the door. As if it would suck me in if I set one step further. For crying out loud, woman! Do you want Gabriel do die? That did it. I crossed the street and pushed the door open. I stepped inside and before I could even close the door behind my skinny butt, someone pushed me against the wall and did the job for me. "Human," someone hissed. "What are you – Kida?"

My heart that had been beating fast, froze for a second or two. "Miranda?" I hesitated, before looking at the vampire's face. Indeed, it was Miranda. "Oh God," I exclaimed when she hugged the air out of my body.

"What are you doing here? You do realize that you smell delicious, don't you? I mean. Wow. Get a whiff of that," she smirked, before letting go of my crushed body.

"Miranda," I whined. "That's desguisting."

"For you maybe," she shrugged. "But what _are_ you doing here?"

It was my time to shrug now. "Eh... Nothing special, really," I lied. "Do you know where I can find Patty? Gregory?" I looked away, nervous of who or what was listening in to our conversation. Miranda hadn't changed a bit. She still looked kind of wild.

"You can't go in there! You're a human. They'll attack you," Miranda frowned in thought.

I sighed. "And what about you?" I pointed out. "Aren't you going to have me for dinner, then? I mean you're newer than the rest of them..."

Miranda grinned like a devil. "Sweetie, who says I won't?"

I swallowed. Oh. "Eh..." Oh... RUN! everything in my body seemed to shout. She's going to feast on you! C'mon, feet. Work with me here. But my feet refused to move. My legs refused to obey. My heart made a jump out of pure panic. Oh Lord. "Miranda," I started calmly, "I probably wouldn't taste so good."

Her grin widened. "There's only one way to find out..." She pushed me against the wall. Again.

My eyes widened and I did the only thing any sane person would've done. "PATTY!" I yelled. I started to kick Miranda, but none of my blows seemed to hurt her. She didn't even stagger. "GREG!" No one answered my cries and Miranda just chuckled.

"I remember why I used to like you so much, Kida. You've always been a lot of fun to have around."

I'm glad that at least someone's amused, I thought bitterly. "Miranda, please," I pleaded. "Let me go."

"Why would I? You just lied to me... You won't even tell me why you're here and you don't trust me." Well... Hello?! She had been my best friend until she stole Samuel from me. And now... Now she was a vampire! Of course I wouldn't trust her. I thought that would have been obvious.

"Miranda... Why would I? After all we've been through?" I asked her, slowly.

Miranda took a tiny step back and I exhaled. My personal space was back! Kind of. Okay, so maybe it wasn't. "You're not talking about Samuel, are you?"

I almost rolled my eyes. Almost. "Of course I'm talking about him! Who else would I have been referring to? Seriously, Miranda. Who would forget about that? You _stole_ my boyfriend."

Let me tell you this: seeing how a vampire staggered back as if you had given them one of the biggest blows in history, does wonders for your self-image.

"I did not," she said, wounded.

"You did."

"I told you, he started it."

"He most certainly did not!"

"He did too!"

"Stop lying to me, Miranda," I bellowed.

She narrowed her eyes, before she moved away from me. "I hope you get killed." She turned around and left me alone.

I swallowed. Okay. How to do this?

Miraculously. I made it to my old box of misery. I sighed when I opened the door and walked inside. I froze in the doorway. At that moment I wasn't too sure that it was my room. The room had more furniture and gadgets. I had to double-check the room to make sure that it was the right one.

"He moved in," a voice from within the room said.

I jumped. When I looked at the corner I saw how Patty sat sadly in one of the armchairs. "I said that he moved in. After you left," she sighed. "You shouldn't have left, Kida. He was a total mess."

I entered the room and sat on the bed. So this was Gabe's room now? That was kind of sweet, actually. I smiled softly. I took the room in me, before turning back to Patty. "Do you know where he is?"

Patty's eyes lighted a tiny bit. "No... He just... disappeared. Do you?"

I nodded.

"Really?" Patty said seriously, before her face lightened with excitement. "Oh my gosh, you are going to save him, aren't you?"

I nodded again.

"Honest to God," she exclaimed. "Will you tell me where he is?"

I shook my head. Nope, I wouldn't.

She hesitated. "May I come?"

I waited a couple of moments, before I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She squealed, before she pulled me into a warm hug. "Kida, I've missed you," she murmured to my hair.

I smiled against her neck. "Believe it or not... But I missed you too."

She pulled back and took my hand. "We have to tell Gregory." She pulled me out of my – er – Gabe's box of misery and into another room down the hall. "Gregory," she said breathlessly. "Look who's back!"

Gregory, sadder than I've had ever seen him, looked up and smiled slowly. "Kida." He hugged me and smiled down on me. He really was glad that I was back, I thought in wonder. I smiled just as brightly back.

We told Gregory what we were about to do and before I could even say his name he had pulled us all into a car and was starting the engine. "Where did you say he was?" Greg asked, looking me in the eyes through the review mirror.

"New York," I said breathlessly.

He nodded once and we set off. Off to save the man we loved.


	18. In the dark of the night, she'll be mine

**Hii!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long... ): But I'm having trouble writing this story and I think I'm going to speed things up a bit. I'm sorry if the end isn't what you want it to be or if it doesn't satisfy you, but I'm desperate here. xD And I don't want to just end it at some ridiculous point, it must have some kind of reunion between some people. So I'm doing the best I can and I hope you all will still enjoy it. I know that I'm not the best English writer on this planet. But I think that I've tried my best and that I can be proud of myself. I think.**

**Anyways. Doesn't annoy you sometimes? Ugh. I just realized that whenever I start a new day in a chapter, that it's so unclear for you guys. And I think that I'm going to edit all my stories for that simple fact xD It's even annoying to me and I'm not even reading it n.n So sorry, if some things were unclear to you about my writing style. I swear that it looks a lot better in word!**

**Okay. Back on topic. No. This isn't the end, yet. I think that after this chapter there'll be one or maybe two more and an epilogue. So you see, I wasn't kidding when I told you guys that I wanted to speed things up. Hmm. Whatever. I'm going to try to update again soon (maybe somewhere next week) and I look forward to reading all your nice and sweet reviews!**

**lots of hugs,**

**Kelll**

* * *

**In the dark of the night, she'll be mine.**

**(Anastasia)**

We had just arrived in New York and I was biting my nails. What if someone had hurt him? What if he – he... No, I shouted in my head. He's not dead. Don't you even dare think that. I bit my lip and looked in front of me. Patty was fast asleep, while Gregory held her hand. I smiled softly. I wished then that I had somebody to hold my hand. Of course, that was silly. If I'd let him, I would have had someone like Gregory a long time ago. Let's face it. This was all my fault. If I hadn't left him, he wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. Or maybe I would've killed him myself, if I hadn't had left. So maybe the whole clue of the story was that I had better never been born. Then we wouldn't have met and he would still be safe.

I rested my head against the window. I sucked. Tears started to fill my eyes. I'm so sorry, I pleaded to no one in particular. So sorry for being this selfish. Sorry for not wanting to give everything up. That was when I made the biggest decision of my life. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad one, I just knew that was what I was meant to do. And damn it all, I would do it.

"We're here," Gregory whispered softly as not to wake Patty.

I nodded. "Let me double-check alright?" He smiled, before turning to Patty. I cleared my throat. "Raven?" No reaction. "Raven, could you come to me, please?" It was like magic when she appeared.

"Kida," she smiled hopefully. She looked around and frowned. "Where's Gabriel?"

I grimaced. "We're about to rescue him." I pointed at the house. "Is that the house you saw?"

She studied it for quite some time, before she nodded. "That's it. Kida, you –" She stopped and cocked her head to one side as if someone was talking to her. Someone we couldn't hear. She sighed and looked me into the eyes. "Sonya told me to tell you that when you go inside, the biggest surprise of all will wait for you."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She frowned. "I can't tell her that," she protested to thin air. She sighed again. "Very well. Kida, Emily says that whatever you do don't listen to them. They're boys and they're bound to lie about something, if not everything. Am I saying that right?" Her face turned from hopeful to shocked. "I am _not_ a stupid little toddler!" she cried out.

I glanced at Gregory who simply raised his eyebrow. "Okay. Emily, stop being unkind to Raven. Raven, what does she mean? What do you guys know that I don't?"

Emily appeared and narrowed her eyes at me. "It's rather simple, you see. Just don't listen to them. They will try to trick you with a sort of lie. You just need to remember that that's what they are... Lies."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, puzzled. Last time I checked she wasn't too fond of me.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Let's just say, you're kind of growing on me. And I kind of like you're bitchy ways."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

Her eyes turned soft. "Just be careful, will you? What's behind that door..." She waved her hands. "It's not something a sane person would suspect."

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off.

"Don't listen to them... Understood? We're all team Gabriel supporters here." When I remained silent, she narrowed her eyes again. "Understood?" she snapped.

I grinned meekly. "Understood," I vowed, before getting out of the car. It was time to rescue some vampire ass.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gregory asked worriedly.

"You sure you want to keep Patty asleep? She's not going to be happy when she wakes up," I pointed out.

He simply shrugged. "She'll get over it. I'd rather have her safe and angry with me than dead and me in tears."

I rolled my eyes. "You're selfish, did you know that?"

"That's the way we are, sweetie," he smiled arrogantly.

I scoffed. "Yeah, until she threatens to let you sleep on the couch again."

He made a face, before knocking on the door. When he saw my look, he shrugged again. "What? Maybe if we stay polite, we can solve this without a fight?"

I sighed. "Someone just kidnapped your best friend and you're going to knock on their door to simply ask to give him back?"

He hesitated. "That... was the plan," he nodded.

I just shook my head. "Men." I opened the door and went inside. "Hello? Visitors!"

Someone appeared out of the shadows. "I take it you're Kida?" the man asked me. He had shoulder length hair and soft brown eyes. Those eyes told me that he wasn't a vampire. He missed the usual creeks of red in them. But he wasn't quite human either.

"In the flesh," I agreed, before putting my hands on my hips. Frankly, I didn't care who he was. I just wanted Gabriel back. "And I think you've got something of me and I'd like to have it back." Gregory's elbow met my side in a not too kindly way. "If you please," I added, taking the hint.

Gregory rolled his eyes, before turning to the man himself. "We don't take kindly when someone of your sort kidnaps someone of mine."

Erhm. What? Should I be understanding this?

The man grinned, which made me shiver. That man grinned like a wolf. Sheesh. I took a step back. "Did I mention that we don't take kindly when someone of _your_ kind takes another human away? A human that will never see daylight again, a human that will suffer a faith worse than dead."

"We don't torment our loved ones, if that's what you mean," Greg growled. "We take care of them and I think you're prejudice is misplaced."

"Misplaced!" the man roared. "You monsters took my sister away! You have no right to talk to me about prejudice."

Greg looked utterly surprised by that little bit of information. "You're Natja's brother?"

The man gave me an unreadable look, before grinning at Greg. "In the flesh. So you'll have to forgive me, if I don't want _you_ to screw this human up too."

That I did understand. "Excuse me," I said with as much dignity as I could manage. "I'm not screwed up, thank you very much. And if you talk that way too Gregory again, I will show you how your balls look from the inside out."

My threat only made him look even more amused. "You should wash your mouth with soap, little human. You have no idea what my balls look from the inside out."

I narrowed my eyes. "There's only one way to find that out, isn't there?" I took a step forward, not even thinking about what I was about to do, before Gregory pulled me behind him. I nudged him, but he stayed put. Asshole.

"We want Gabriel back," was all he said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man said.

"Why not?" I asked, angrily. "What did he do to you to make you so angry with him?"

"He didn't do anything to me," he said smugly. "I'm just doing this for a friend of mine."

"First of all," a voice I recognized too well started, "we're not friends. We're alleys. Second, Kida, I can't let him make you a monster like him. You're mine."

I spun around to see Samuel looking me straight in the eyes. "I haven't been yours for a long time now, Sam. So back off. Gabriel didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't do anything wrong?" he asked unbelievingly. "He killed our whole class!"

I rolled my eyes. "He did not! The... Eh... others did."

"Others like him," Samuel spat.

"That doesn't really matter, now does it?" I asked him. "I'm not yours and I'll never be."

He just shrugged, while the doors behind us closed themselves. "Before the sun rises, you will be."


	19. Forgive me my weakness

**Forgive me my weakness**

**(Cascada)**

Gregory was muttering something under his breath, making me hate him a little bit less. If he hadn't want to do this as 'grown ups' than maybe we would've gotten Gabriel back already. I sighed and moved closer to him and hugged him. "She's fine," I told him soothingly. "Otherwise they would've brought her in already, right?"

He shrugged. "Probably," he mumbled.

I sighed. "Greg, they would've. I'm sure of it. So if she's not in here already, then that means they haven't seen her. Maybe she went to get some help," I thought hopefully.

He narrowed his eyes. "If she knows what's best for her, then she'd better stay in that bloody car."

"And risk getting caught?" I asked him sweetly.

He froze.

"Yeah, thought so too."

He groaned and banged his head against the wall that we were leaning on. After another quarter of an hour, I stopped him. "Will you stop it already? I'm getting a headache in your place," I snapped. I hated being here. I mean, I wanted Gabriel back, sure. But we were dumped in a cold dungeon. I looked around the dim lit room. I was surprised they hadn't chained us yet.

Gregory rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Kida. We'll get him back."

"I know," I groaned.

"Then what is it?" he asked worriedly, because I had clutched my head.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you that I had a headache," I mumbled.

He laughed softly.

Great. I was having a migraine and Mr. Joyful over there, thought it was funny. Great. Just great. "What are they planning on doing with us?" I asked him worriedly.

He shrugged. "I don't really know," he muttered darkly. "He'll probably try to convince you that that ghost thingy and you are a far better match than you and your soul mate."

I grinned. "You think Gabe is my soul mate?"

I saw him turn his head. I was one hundred percent sure that he was giving me one of his 'looks'. "Obviously," he told me.

"Cute," I told him sarcastically.

"You're not going to deny it?" he whispered.

It was my turn to shrug now. "Nah. Why should I? I mean... It's crystal clear. I'm here risking my life for the man I thought I hated. So either we're meant to be or God has a weird sense of humor," I thought aloud.

Gregory laughed again.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you in these dark times," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Don't take it personally, Kida. But I find it amusing that it took you this long to realize that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right. As if Patty was on track immediately." He stiffened. "Hm. Did you know that she learned me how to make a stake out of my furniture?"

"She didn't," he breathed.

I grinned. "Yes, she did."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want," I laughed.

"Go to sleep, Kida. You want to be rested when we leave tomorrow."

"How are you so sure that we're going to leave?"

"Because I just am."

"Alright."

"And I trust Patty to get help."

"I thought that she had to stay in the 'bloody car'?"

"Shut up."

I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and I had almost drifted off, when he whispered my name. "Hm?" I answered.

"She didn't really learn you how to make a stake, right?"

I smiled. "No, Greg. She didn't."

~**~

The next morning – at least I thought it was the start of a new day – Gregory and I woke because someone was screaming bloody murder. I didn't know where it came from, but something told me that this couldn't be good. What the hell was going on?

Gregory pulled me closer. "It's going to be okay," he muttered. "It's going to be okay," he repeated.

I nodded.

"It's going to be okay."

If this situation hadn't been so serious I would've asked him who he was trying to convince. Me or him? Probably himself. I merely sighed and laid my head against his shoulder. The voice screamed again. I vaguely realized that I knew that voice. But from where, was a mystery to me.

"You seem awfully calm," Gregory finally noted, after the screaming had died away.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yes," I whispered. "I don't know what they were doing to that poor soul but it sure as hell couldn't have been good."

He gave me a weird look. "Kida..." he started slowly. "That 'pour soul' was Gabriel."

I started to chuckle. "No, it wasn't."

"Yes," he said, frowning. "It was."

"That couldn't have been Gabriel, Gregory. Stop lying to me." Okay, so maybe I may have shouted that last bit. I mean... Even someone told you that the love of your life was screaming the longs out of his body, you would have been hysterical too. I kind of expected Gregory to start laughing, but since he didn't I paled. "No," I whispered.

He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I don't believe you!" I screamed again. "You stupid liar!

"I do not lie," he told me angrily.

"But you have to," I whispered softly. This couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be. I think that was when I fainted.

~**~

When I woke up, I found myself in another room than I had been in before. I still had my eyes closed, so you'll probably be wondering how I knew... Well... It was several degrees warmer than that cold room, so I simply guessed. And I was lying on a couch, the other room didn't have any. Gregory was still at my side, gripping my hand tightly. "Don't open your eyes if you're awake."

His voice sounded so panicked that I actually decided to listen to him for once.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice snapped. "Is she awake yet?!"

I didn't hear Greg's reply, but it seemed to satisfy the man. His voice was a low rumble and just like that I could place him. It was Natja's brother. I almost stopped breathing. God, when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, it did.

I swallowed and Gregory pinched me, hard. Right. No swallowing.

"Why are you doing all of this? Can't you just let them be?" Greg's voice asked, annoyed.

"You want us to let them go?" Natja's brother asked him unbelievingly. "It's too late for that."

"It's never too late," Gregory argued.

"Yes, it is. You just were too arrogant to notice the hurricane coming your way. You guys should have left my sister alone."

"She wanted to join us!"

"She most certainly did not."

"She chose to join us, so that excuse of a pathetic brother of her couldn't follow her around all the time anymore!"

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Gregory," a hoarse voice cracked. "Calm down. They're not worth it."

I couldn't help it. My eyes shot open and found my man sitting lamely against a wall. He was covered in blood. His. I swallowed and immediately started to crawl towards him. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry," I whispered, caressing his face.

Someone roughly pulled me back.

"Finally. Sleeping Beauty decided to join our little party," Natja's brother laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, while Gabriel growled. I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me," I told him angrily.

"Ah. Feisty," he winked.

I just stared. Ha. Ha. When his hold on me was released, I crawled back towards Gabriel and pulled him close. Oh, how I regretted leaving him. When my eyes met Greg's, I saw him smiling approvingly at me.

I smiled right back.

"This is unacceptable," Natja's brother told me angrily.

"Whatever," I told him. "What's your name?" I really wanted to know. If I kept calling him 'Natja's brother' I'd probably go mad.

"Why interested?" he smirked.

I sighed and glanced at Gregory.

"Nicholas," he answered for Natja's brother.

I nodded and my gaze met Gabriel's. He smiled softly and I started to wipe the blood off of his face. "You alright?" I whispered softly.

Instead of answering me, the moron simply stared at me in awe.

I shook my head disapprovingly. "I'll take that as a yes."

He smiled again, while his arms went around me and pulled me closer towards him. Normally he would've pulled me against his chest, but he seemed too weak. I decided to help him out a bit, which earned me a brilliant smile. His eyes had started to shine and he looked slightly better. But still...

I couldn't shake the feeling that he looked awful. Gabriel had bruises and cuts everywhere I looked. Everything seemed to hurt. He even cringed when I moved in his arms. It was too much. I glowered at Nicholas. "What are you? An animal? You stupid, selfish, moronic brute. Who the hell do you think you are?!" I shouted.

He simply shrugged. "Keep your voice down, or I'll rip your tongue out."

I snorted but didn't utter another word.

"As I was telling your friend over there, we cannot let you go. So please refrain from trying to escape. It'll just end you up hurt and my companion moaning all over me. So please, just don't," Nicholas told me with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Now we've cleared that out, I must ask you to leave dear Gabriel alone. I promise you that we won't harm him any further, since he was only the bait."

"Bait?" I whispered.

"Yes, my dear. For you."


	20. Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun

**Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun**

**Quest for Camelot**

They were using Gabe as bait? To get to me? This couldn't be happening. First of all, why would they even _think_ that I'd come to rescue a man that I thought I hated? I continued to stroke his hair and muttered sweet things in his ear, to calm him down.

I knew from the look Greg gave me that he was on to me. I wasn't muttering these things to Gabe to calm him down, but to reassure myself that he was still in my arms. I glowered at Greg, before pulling Gabe even closer to my body, almost suffocating him. I saw him cringe, but when I tried to loosen my grip, he clutched to me even harder, so I just hugged him softly again. "Why would you use me as a bait? I'm nothing," I declared.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "You're quite the opposite, my dear."

If he wouldn't stop calling me 'dear' than I was so going to – to… I don't know. Get Patty to stake him for me or something.

He continued when it became clear that I wouldn't give him an answer. "You're the girl who has the ability to unvamp vampires."

I snorted. He was crazy. "What drugs are you on? You must be crazy if you think that I can do such a thing, let alone do that for you. That's what you want right? Getting Katja to be human again? From what I gather, Katje changed into a vampire many, many years ago… So what does that make you? Are you a vampire too?" I asked him calmly, ignoring the looks Gabe shot me. I was busy saving his ass, so instead of narrowing his eyes at me, he should be busy kissing my feet.

"No. I'm what they call a vampire hunter."

"Like Van Helsing?" I frowned.

"Just like him."

"Van Helsing wasn't immortal," I pointed out. Vampire hunter? My ass. Like he'd be able to even hold a stake.

Nicholas smirked. "Amazing what a little vampire blood can do to a person, right?"

What did he mean? That he used vampire blood to become immortal? Didn't that make you a vampire anyways? I stared at Nicholas in confusion. "So you are a vampire?"

Before I could even back up (not that I'd be able to do so, thanks to the wall that supported me), he slapped me in the face. "DON'T YOU LISTEN?" he shouted.

Tears appeared into my eyes. I heard Gabe's growl, but didn't assure him that I was alright. I blinked the tears away and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't listen to wacko's," I told him through gritted teeth.

"You're going to regret saying that," he pointed out sweetly, before pulling Gabe away from me. "What do you think, vampire? Another hour in the sunlight should make your girlfriend come to her senses."

"I won't allow you to do that, you know," Greg muttered softly.

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah right. Why didn't he stop him from slapping me then? My gut told me that, for some reason, Greg was incapable of doing anything besides sitting around and telling me not to open my eyes. I studied Nicholas again. What was the reason that Greg couldn't defend us? Rage started to consume me. There was nothing on Nicholas' body that could prevent Greg from doing something, so Gregory decided to just watch how his best friend was tormented?

I looked away from the traitor's face. In some way Greg had betrayed me, or at least my trust.

"And what are you going to do? Flash some fang?" Nicholas asked unimpressed.

"No," Greg growled. "I'm going to kill her."

Automatically, I looked around looking for another girl, but didn't found her. My suspicions were confirmed when Greg pointed at me. I think my jaw hit the floor. Oh, nice, Greg. Nice. I wanted to smack him so hard on the head that he would have a concussion. But who was I kidding? I would never be able to do such a thing.

However, Greg's threat froze Nicholas. "You would kill the mate of your best friend?"

Yeah, Greg. Would you? I found myself silently asking. I couldn't believe that he would do that, but to save Patty? To save Gabe? I almost wanted him to do just that. If it assured that Gabriel would be alright… then… why not?

"I barely know the girl!" Greg shouted. "What is she to me?" I saw his eyes flicker to a very angry looking Gabe.

"Touch her and I rip your head off," his hoarse voice told Greg angrily.

Nicholas smirked. "Seems like your friend doesn't want you to, vampire. Oh the drama," he sang softly.

I got up and walked over to him. "Don't touch him," I hissed, getting back to the subject at hand. "If you damage him even worse then I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll do what? You can't kill anyone, besides yourself and you love yourself way too much for that." That asshole really was getting on my nerves. "So why don't you just back off?" I saw how he pulled a silver chain out of his pocket and how he threw it around Gabe's neck, who started screaming almost immediately.

My eyes went wide and round. "Please stop," I begged him. I couldn't see the sight of Gabriel screaming and twisting on the ground as if he was under a Cruciatus Curse. (What? So maybe I had been a Harry Potter addict. So what?)

Nicholas cruelly continued torturing Gabe, while he put more chains around his body. I saw the marks the previous chains had left and whimpered. Why won't he stop?!

Greg jumped on his feet and attacked Nicholas, but before his fangs could even sink into the bastard's flesh, he backed up like a scared puppy. What was going on here?! As soon as my brain registered Greg to be alright, I looked back to Gabe. "Please stop," I asked Nicholas again. "I'll do anything. Please!"

"Anything?" Nicholas voice asked me and even though he had his back turned, I knew that he was smiling.

I didn't say anything. For Gabriel I would do anything.

Apparently Nicholas took my silence as a 'no', because he stalked to the other end of the room and came back with a stake. My eyes almost popped out of my head. What was he going to do with that?

I saw how he raised his hand with the stake in it, right above Gabe's chest. I was so foolish, I thought as everything seemed to click. "PLEASE! No! I'll do anything," I promised him. "Really, please… Just… Don't." I started sobbing and felt how the tears rolled down my cheek. "Please, don't hurt him."

Nicholas turned around, the stake carefully in hand. "How touching," he said sarcastically. "You know what? I'll make you a deal."

I slowly met his eyes. I didn't want to look away from Gabriel, but I had no choice. "What?" I whispered.

"You'll marry my companion and get my sister back for me."

Marry Samuel? I stopped breathing for a second, before closing my eyes.

"Kida, no," I heard Gabe whisper, but didn't listen.

"I have no idea how you want me to make your sister human again. The only thing I can do is see ghosts," I said bitterly.

"No. You see souls. Vampires don't have souls, only the ones who found their mate have."

I couldn't look at Gabriel anymore. So in order to save his life, I have to take away his soul forever? That wasn't fair! "So?!" I asked irritated.

"So," Nicholas patiently continued, "you can summon Natja's soul and put it back into her body, so she doesn't have to suck life away anymore."

I simply stared at him. "I have never summoned someone's soul before. They find me," I told him quietly.

"Nonetheless, I give you a week to try," he shrugged. "And if you don't succeed… I think I'll have another chat with my pal over there, alright?" He nodded towards Gabriel and I cringed.

"Promise me not to harm him." I looked Nicholas dead in the eye and willed him to agree, when he did I nodded. "Fine. I agree to your terms."

He nodded too and grabbed my arm. "Follow me, princess," he told me mockingly, before dragging me out of the room. I casted one last glance towards Greg, who followed me with his pained eyes. He shook his head. 'Make sure he's alright,' was all I mouthed, before the door closed.

"How am I going to marry someone who's already dead?" I asked Nicholas softly, while we descended some stairs.

"Simply. After you found my sister's soul, we'll plan your wedding. It's going to be amazing. Even when you've crossed over, you'll still be talking about it," he smirked.

He pushed me into another hallway and I almost fall flat on my face. Crossed over? I stared at him in horror. "You're going to kill me," my faint voice stated.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, love. Your life in exchange for his. Sounds fair, doesn't it?" he asked, while opening a door and pushing me inside the room.

With one last hideous smirk he closed the door and I sagged against it. God, I had to get myself and the guys out of here. But how? I swallowed, when a thought crossed my mind. "Emily?" I whispered miserably. "Emily?"

She appeared the second her name rolled off of my tongue. Her face told me that she had been listening in. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Probably not something she says often, I thought, but smiled sadly. "Me too."

"This whole situation isn't fair," she muttered.

To me it actually was. I would give up my stupid, worthless life to save Gabe's. Nothing seemed fairer to me. "I need your help," I whispered.

She smirked. "Who doesn't?"


	21. Author's note

Hi!

I just wanna tell you all that I haven't forgotten this story. I'm just kind of busy at the moment. I really want to participate at this Belgian competition (The winner gets published!!), which means that I must be done before the 28th of February. And let me tell you this... I thought I could handle updating two other stories in the mean time... But... I really can't. It's just a little bit too much.

I promise you that I will finish this story, but be patient. I will update, but I have no clue when I will have time to write again.

Anyways.

Just wanted to let you guys know that.

(And I'm aware that I gave someone permission to shoot me if I didn't update within the week (that was like - three (?) weeks ago xD), but I really rather you didn't! Shoot me, that is.)

I wish you all a happy and late new year btw!

love,

Kelly


	22. Believe in ever after

Hii everyone! I'm baaaaack : D

I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and for your patience. I know that I haven't been the most loyal writer to you all, but... well... This is the FINAL chapter of this story! I'm so glad that it's finally finished!

I hope that you guys got to enjoy this little tale of mine and that my Grammar mistakes didn't freak you out too much :P

I would also like to inform you guys that I have finished my Dutch book! I'm quite satisfied with the outcome and hope that the jury will be too : D

Anyways, I want to thank you all for your support and well...

I love you guys!

Kelly

* * *

Believe in ever after

Carrie Underwood

I was sitting in Greg's car. Gabe's head rested on my lap, while I played absentmindedly with his hair. We had made it. All of us. Alive. That was what was important, right? So why was I still feeling guilty?

"Stop worrying," Gabe murmured into my stomach. "They were already dead. You couldn't have helped them."

I frowned. That wasn't entirely true.

_"Are you sure that we are going to do this?" I asked Emily for the millionth time. _

_She rolled her eyes at me, as if she thought I was some annoying toddler that needed to be put in a corner. "Yes. Relax. Sheesh. Let me do my job and then you can go rescue Gabe and then you all can live happily ever after."_

_I frowned. "Emily. I don't think that this was a good idea after all. I mean... I can't let you do that, can I? I'm supposed to guide you guys to Heaven! Not to Hell or wherever you are now willing to go!"_

_She rolled her eyes again and I feared that one day they were going to be stuck that way. "Stop worrying so much. We all want to do this for you. We like you. I like you." She made a face as if she couldn't believe that herself. "Anyways. Just... stop worrying, okay? We'll all be fine. Just see."_

Well. They weren't fine and I should have never let them do what they did. Even if it had saved our lives.

_We sneaked out of the room. How Emily had managed to get the door unlocked, would probably always be a mystery to me. I was, however, starting to think that being a ghost rocked. Come on. You could turn invisible whenever you wanted, you could walk through walls, you could haunt the people who had hurt you in the past... Come on! What's not to like? I definitely hoped that once I died – or got killed – that I would return as a ghost. Maybe I could haunt that Nicholas guy's ass. Yeah, that definitely would make my day! _

_I focused back on the matter at hand and sighed. _

_"Ssh," Emily ssh-ed angrily._

_Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Lead the way, would you?" I muttered darkly._

_And that she did. After a couple of turns and stairways we finally made it to the room where they kept Gabe._

_"Do it," Emily hissed._

_I ignored her and just made sure that Gabriel was still alright. He had a couple of new wounds but nothing too life threatening. I kissed his forehead, what caused his eyes to open._

_"Kida?"_

_"Ssh."_

_"Kida," Emily hissed again. "Hurry."_

_I changed my mind. I didn't want to be a ghost anymore. Ugh. Suddenly I remembered why I had hated Emily the first time I met her. "Yeah yeah. Spirits mine, I call you," I whispered._

And that was when it had all gone wrong. They had helped me to free Gabriel from the chains and led us to the room where Nicholas and Samuel had been ganging up on Gregory. The ghosts had immediately attacked them and no matter how hard they fought back, they just were no match for them. Samuel got sent to some place Emily called 'limbo'. It was neither good nor bad, it was what it was. Just a large area of nothingness. Nicholas however got possessed by all of my ghosts. I had almost felt sorry for him. It really hadn't been a nice sight when he exploded.

And just as Greg had predicted Patty had stayed in the car to wait for us. She had called for reinforcements, which we had to cancel. And now... Now we were riding back home. At least to Gabe's home. I was now sure of my – eternal – life with him. I didn't mind anymore that he would probably turn me as soon as he got the chance. Just to make sure that I stayed close to him.

I didn't mind that because I would never leave his side again. It had cost me a lot to save him... The ghosts had vanished as soon as Nicholas had exploded. I had no idea where they were or how they were doing but I had to believe that they were alright and weren't in any pain. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself and especially not next to Gabriel's side. As I said, this relationship between Gabe and I had cost me a lot. But I didn't regret it. Not even in the least.

I just felt sorry for the people who had to die for my happiness, I guess.

"Are you musing again?" Gabe sighed, before he sat up next to me.

I shook my head. "Just saying my goodbyes."

His arm found his way around my waist and pulled me close against his body.

"We should take care of your wounds," I told him. My hand carefully touched some of the cuts on his face and he cringed.

"I'm fine."

"You obviously aren't."

He rolled his eyes. "I am, because you are with me now."

I bit my lip, while I thought things over. "This really is happening isn't it?" I really was going to spend eternity with a vampire and I was probably going to like – no, love – it too, wasn't I?

"Yes," Gabe whispered, right before he kissed me. "It really is and you'd better believe it."

Oh, I'm believing it alright, I thought. I smiled against his lips, before I kissed him back.


	23. Sequel?

Sigh.

I know I said that I wasn't going to update anymore, but well... Someone's review made me kind of sad xD I felt sooo sorry for her Ö

Yeah, *ace* I'm talking to you. Do you have ANY idea how many Ace-people there are on this site? -pout-

Anyways. I thought the answer to her review would concern you all, so I'm just going to write another Author's Note.

First of all. You guys are making me blush. Seriously. Stop it :')

I'm not THAT talented. Especially not in English! I write way better in Dutch xD At least, in my opinion ^^ There are some awesome writers on this site, though. For example have you guys read 'The daughter of vampires' by Dark Valancia? Or Paramour? By Estbrealheartbeat? I LOVE paramour! If you haven't read it yet, go do so! HURRY! You have no idea what you're missing! (It's in my list of favorite stories!)

I also wanted to discuss the topic of a sequel.

I have NO idea if there's going to be one. It's possible, I guess. I kind of have a love/hate relationship with this fic. I mean I loved it when I first started writing it. Dreamt about it and all that (Yeah, I know. I'm pathetic like that xD), but as the story continued it became harder and harder to finish it. Just to let you know I thought about how I was going to end this story for more than SIX MONTHS xD

It was driving me crazy xD And I know that the ending sucks, but hey. Whatcha gonna do about it? :') It was the only one I could come up with, without letting everyone die. (That option would have satisfied me more, because of all the pain those characters put me through.)

But I absolutely love Patty and Greg together... Sigh. It's a hard decision to make. I also have no idea if I would write a sequel from Kida's POV again or Patty's. If I'm going to write one, that is.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that.

And guys? I'm sorry to have disappointed you, must that be the case, but it was driving me to insanity :P I HAD to end it : D

I hope that has answered all of your questions?

If not, you know what the review or the PM button is for!

Again, thank you so much for reading my story!

x Kelly


End file.
